Ultima
by Neresia
Summary: Une légende urbaine raconte qu'une bien étrange arme veille sur les habitants de Princeton... Un futur indéterminé où Cameron est revenue dans l’équipe d’House, d’elle-même, après sa rupture avec Chase. Hameron. Chapitres 14 publié !
1. Prologue : Holy Weapon

Bonsoir, voici une petite fanfic (euh, pas si petite, en fait…) qui m'est venue à l'idée il y a environ un mois, pendant mes révisions. Voilà le prologue. Si ça vous plaît, je posterais la suite, alors ne vous gênez surtout pas pour commenter  
Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Entre # ce sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

Il faisait noir. Une forme se trouvait recroquevillée contre un mur, dans une rue sombre. Elle semblait effrayée. Tout avait l'air calme… Pourtant, sa respiration était saccadée.

# Ils arrivent ! #

Une escadrille approchait, elle le savait. Elle l'entendait déjà

# Je… ne veux pas… #

« Tu es prête ? » demanda une voix.

# Non ! #

« Oui… »

Elle se leva, restant dans l'ombre. Elle monta les marches de l'escalier de service d'un immeuble. Arrivée sur son toit, elle regarda le ciel. Elle tremblait d'effroi.

« Non… » souffla-t-elle.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. » répondit froidement la personne derrière elle.

Ils étaient bien plus proches maintenant. On voyait les phares des avions. L'obscure clarté des nuages se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« Il est temps. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. »

« Sais-tu ce qu'il adviendra de toi si tu ne le fais pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Alors fait feu. »

Elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps. De son dos et de ses bras sortit le métal d'une arme. Elle sentit ses mains se crisper, ses doigts craquer. Son pull était déchiré, il y avait du sang partout. Elle ferma les yeux. La machine prenait possession d'elle. Elle sentit qu'autour d'elle la lumière diminuait. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette sensation, aussi étrange soit-elle.

Il y eut une explosion, une forte lumière. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Trois avions étaient tombés. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes de tristesse, de douleur, de rage, de colère. Alors que, dans la nuit noire, les derniers avions éclataient en pièces et qu'ils disparaissaient dans une intense et étrange lumière, elle hurla.

« Nooooooon !! »

L'arme avait disparu, l'homme aussi. Elle eut l'étrange pressentiment qu'il ne resterait aucun débris de l'escadrille. Elle tomba à terre, épuisée. Après quelques minutes, elle se leva, descendit les escaliers et marcha vers le centre ville. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait disparu…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Obscure Mind

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, voilà le premier chapitre. Le deuxième chapitre devrait arriver dans quelques jours. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir.

* * *

A l'instant où dix heures et demie sonnaient, House garait sa moto sur le parking de l'hôpital, mais malgré tout, et en dépit des apparences, celui-ci avait une bonne excuse pour justifier de ce nouveau « contretemps ». En effet, un malheureux rendez-vous avec un garagiste de la ville l'avait obligé à emmener sa moto en réparation, ce matin même, alors que cela faisait trois jours, déjà, qu'il était contraint de prendre le bus, et à arriver à l'heure. Evidemment, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, avait malencontreusement oublié de prévenir Cuddy – enfin, c'est ce qu'il comptait prétendre dès qu'il arriverait dans le hall, car il était presque sûr qu'elle viendrait le « harceler », encore une fois – et savait parfaitement, qu'à nouveau, cela l'agacerait au plus haut point, comme à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprenait ces derniers temps.

Alors qu'il commençait à faire quelques pas, s'appuyant sur sa canne, il entendit subitement le claquement de talons frappant le macadam. Une personne pressée, assurément, puisque celle-ci courait. Il avait l'impression de connaitre précisément cette sonorité ; du moins, il l'avait entendue quelque part, auparavant, le tout étant de savoir quand ? Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Le rythme de marche, les ondes sonores provoquées par le métal heurtant le sol, cela lui rappelait bien quelqu'un, mais qui ? Un long frisson parcourut son échine et il dut relâcher brutalement son souffle. Il était aussi quelque peu frustré de ne pas se souvenir, c'est pourquoi il se retourna soudainement pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Cameron ? » s'écria House, les yeux exorbités.

C'était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir, peut-être parce qu'il était si rare qu'elle arrive aussi tard... Elle s'était arrêtée, essoufflée, toussant parce que le froid s'acharnait à la rendre malade. Ses mains appuyées sur ses genoux, elle semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout, c'est en tout cas ce que constata House. Son visage était crispé et ses bras tremblaient violemment, et elle n'avait pas vu l'homme, à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle. Le diagnosticien fit quelques pas vers elle, veillant à faire un minimum de bruit, en particulier avec sa canne. Elle risquait un arrêt cardiaque en le remarquant ? Tant pis, elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait, si seulement elle pouvait y être assez sensible pour se tuer, pensa House.

Tandis qu'elle se relevait lentement, il en profita pour l'observer : elle portait un long manteau noir et avait des gants, en cuir, de la même couleur, soulignant la finesse de ses doigts. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une tresse dont l'aspect avait été modifié par sa course effrénée. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Quand elle fut parfaitement debout, elle eut un mouvement de recul et tituba pendant quelques instants. Enfin, ses paupières s'ouvrirent…

# Et merde ! #

Cameron soupira. Elle était furieuse, furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir remarqué House, mais aussi par le fait qu'il lui tombe dessus, à peine arrivée.

« Encore en retard, Cameron. Ça va devenir une habitude si vous continuez comme ça ! »

« Je ne serais pas la première personne à qui une telle chose arrivera. » répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire, en particulier ce matin. Ne pas pouvoir venir en voiture l'avait déjà irritée au plus haut point, elle n'allait pas non plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Quand à House, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part, pensant qu'elle allait simplement s'expliquer, sans pour autant lui fournir de détails, comme elle l'avait déjà fait l'avant-veille et la semaine passée. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait. Cuddy lui avait demandé, mais l'immunologiste n'avait su que lui répondre. « Ça doit être grave pour qu'elle nous mente ainsi. N'y a-t-il personne qui sache quelque chose ? » avait questionné la directrice, au hasard d'une discussion avec le diagnosticien. Quoi qu'il en soit, House restait imperturbable. Il dévisagea la jeune femme, sans toutefois répliquer ; il voulait savoir comment elle réagirait.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? s'écria Cameron, toujours plus énervée.

House vit que son manège opérait maintenant pleinement. Elle était prête à mordre, à bondir.

# Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ? # se dit-il, intrigué.

Il la trouvait décidément bizarre ce matin. Elle était complètement différente des autres jours. Avant-hier, elle semblait inquiète, perdue dans ses pensées, cela l'avait d'ailleurs rendue maladroite plus d'une fois. Il avait finit par l'envoyer dans le bureau de Cuddy, agacé par son attitude. Aujourd'hui, ses réactions étaient en totale opposition, et il n'y avait aucun point d'anxiété dans ses paroles ; elle semblait plus posée, bien plus sûre d'elle que d'ordinaire, mais tellement étrangère à elle-même.

« Non, mais si vous restez aussi irascible, ça risque d'arriver. » fit-il en soutenant son regard.

A son grand étonnement, elle évita son regard et commença à marcher rapidement vers l'hôpital. House ne prit pas la peine de la suivre, il se contenta simplement de lui lancer une autre remarque.

« Eh, si vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher, ça n'est pas la peine de passer vos nerfs sur moi, encore moins si c'est parce que vous avez couché avec le premier venu et que c'est à cause de ce dernier que vous êtes en retard. »

Elle s'arrêta et resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, laps de temps qu'House mit à profit pour la rattraper.

« Vous m'emmerdez, House, et vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. » déclara avec véhémence la jeune femme, en repartant d'un pas alerte.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et Cameron alla appeler l'ascenseur.

« Cameron ! » l'interpella le diagnosticien.

Elle fit volte-face et fusilla House du regard. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal – c'est en tout cas ce qu'il pensa en observant les traits crispés de son visage. Elle haussa les épaules avant de s'écrier :

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, de toute façon j'en ai plus qu'assez ! »

Tous les regards étaient pointés vers les deux médecins. Cameron soupira avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

# Et elle bat en retraite après m'avoir craché son venin à la figure ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche… Oh, qu'elle aille au diable ! # pensa nerveusement House en donnant un coup de canne au hasard derrière lui.

Il sentit qu'il avait heurté quelque chose, peut-être quelqu'un, allez donc savoir, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien s'élève derrière lui.

« Faites attention House, vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un. »

« Cuddy, vous n'avez pas d'autres chats à fouetter ? Ah, si seulement vous aviez au moins pu vous fouler une cheville, ça m'aurait fait très plaisir. »

La directrice éclata de rire rien qu'en voyant la tête que faisait le médecin.

« Je vais finir par croire que vos analgésiques vous rendent horripilant ! »

« Alors comment expliquez-vous l'attitude de Cameron ? » répliqua vivement le diagnosticien.

Sa réaction la troubla, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, Cameron… Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle parte ainsi ? » demanda Cuddy, qui n'était pas dupe vis-à-vis de l'immunologiste.

« Je serais d'avis de vérifier le stock de médicaments, avant de tirer quelque conclusion que ce soit. » fit House, d'un ton grave.

« N'exagérons rien. » souffla Cuddy.

« Mais vous l'avez vue filer ou pas ? »

« Elle s'est… enfuie ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

« Non, évidemment, elle était si calme et si tranquille que tout ce qu'elle a dit m'a flatté ; d'ailleurs, je ne m'en remets pas, vous voyez ? » s'écria le médecin, en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il pouvait y trouver une réponse.

« Hum, je vois… »

Elle resta plusieurs dizaines de secondes à réfléchir, ignorant que faire, face à cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle. Il était évident qu'il fallait retrouver Cameron au plus vite, ne sachant de quoi elle serait capable, le tout étant de déterminer où, et avec quels moyens. Cuddy n'avait pas demandé de précisions à House, mais elle se doutait – et à juste titre – de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Arrêtez de penser, votre cerveau va saturer avant que vous ayez trouvé une solution. » s'exclama House.

Elle dévisagea l'homme, mi-interloquée, mi-indignée.

« Dites à Wilson que je lui fais cadeau de toutes mes consultations du jour, je vais voir si je trouve Cameron. »

Il était fier de lui. Il allait s'éviter une matinée des plus ennuyeuses, et il n'aurait même pas à subir les remontrances de Cuddy.

« House ! » l'apostropha la directrice alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Il ne réagit pas à son interpellation. Elle se dit que, finalement, c'était sûrement une bonne chose qu'il ait prit les devants, même si la véritable raison de sa réaction devait être empreinte de mesquinerie. Elle retourna à ses occupations, tandis qu'House sortait du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il commença à faire quelques pas, jetant quelques regards autour de lui… Elle ne pouvait pas être partie bien loin. Après qu'il eût fait une vingtaine de mètres, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Besoin d'aide, House ? » souffla l'inconnue…

* * *

Eh bien, que dire à part… la suite au prochain épisode ? Ah, au fait, ce n'est pas mentionné, mais je pense qu'on peut rajouter mystère à la liste des genres. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos appréciations, de vos remarques ou de vos suggestions et questions quant au scénario.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Against Shadows

Petite précision pour les titres des chapitres : c'est / et non pas , qui devrait figurer, tout ça parce que le site refuse la plupart des symboles. Ça n'est pas vraiment important dans l'immédiat, mais ça m'évite de l'oublier, car certains titres, sinon, ne veulent plus rien dire (enfin, je vous expliquerais ça en détails si ça vous intéresse).

Scénaristiquement parlant, j'ai terminé ce que j'ai nommé première partie. Hypothétiquement, elle se compose du prologue, de 20 chapitres et d'une sorte de conclusion. Autrement, je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ooc, et l'écriture de certains chapitres est plus difficile, car nécessitant une certaine rigueur scénaristique.

Ayant déjà une première version du texte, s'étendant jusqu'au début du onzième chapitre, je conserve mes bases pour mieux les renforcer, ce qui ne me laisse que peu de libertés. En outre, cela me permet de ne pas m'éloigner du projet (je ne compte plus les histoires non terminées, faute de relâchement).

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, et, enfin, bonne lecture.

* * *

« Besoin d'aide, House ? »

Il se retourna vivement, faisant face à l'inconnue.

« Plus maintenant, sauf peut-être pour s'absenter pour la matinée. » ironisa l'homme.

Cameron se trouvait devant lui. Son apparence, malgré qu'elle portât toujours le même long manteau noir, était assez effrayante. Son visage, très pâle, contrastait avec ce que le médecin remarqua immédiatement : ses mains étaient littéralement couvertes de sang et de longues coupures, surtout au niveau de ses ongles, qui, pour la plupart étaient cassés ou fendus. Dégoûté, il déglutit, tandis que le silence, pesant, s'installait. Elle sentit son regard inquisiteur sur ses mains, puis sur son visage ; il la fixait avec insistance, si bien qu'au moment où elle croisa son regard, elle détourna ses yeux, et murmura, tant bien que mal :

« Je… ce n'est rien… »

« Ça ne vous mènera à rien de mentir ainsi. »

Elle voulut lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle dissimula hâtivement ses mains derrière son dos pour ne plus qu'il les voit, comme une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise et qui voudrait la cacher à ses parents. Il s'approcha d'elle et attrapa, de force, ses mains tuméfiées.

« Et ça ? » lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Cameron regarda House. House se sentit mal pour Cameron. Luttant pour ne pas craquer, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, qui mêlaient effroi et honte. Le diagnosticien, quand à lui, ignorait ce qu'il avait pu se passer en un quart d'heure, mais il la trouvait étrange, très – même trop – changeante.

« D… désolée ! Mais, ne vous occupez pas de ça. » fit-elle, non convaincue de l'impact qu'avait pu avoir ces quelques mots.

Il soupira, non surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme. On était bien loin de l'agressivité dont elle avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt. Elle semblait même… affaiblie, peu sûre d'elle. House ne prit même pas la peine d'insister ; il tourna les talons, commençant à marcher vers le bâtiment.

« Attendez ! » l'interpella-t-elle sans toutefois le rattraper.

Il s'arrêta et sans se retourner, s'écria :

« Vous avez changé d'avis ? »

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Le froid, intense, glaçait sa peau, et ses doigts, déjà très douloureux, picotaient, engourdis. Son souffle chaud se transformait en une légère vapeur blanche dès qu'elle expirait ; elle tremblait, gelée.

« Pas vraiment, enfin… Je voulais m'excuser, pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle avait les bras en croix, contre sa poitrine, comme si une telle posture pouvait la réchauffer. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir bouger ses doigts, et c'était bien ce qui perturbait House depuis tout à l'heure.

« Si vous y tenez vraiment, vous n'aurez qu'à aller voir Wilson, pour récupérer mes consultations de la matinée, dès qu'on vous aura, au moins, fait une radio. Vos os sont cassés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certains le sont, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de faire quelque examen que ce soit, je sais encore distinguer lesquels le sont, lesquels ne le sont pas. » répliqua Cameron.

« Et si vous faites la moindre erreur ? Eh bien, vos mains ne seront plus qu'un vague souvenir. » exagéra House.

Il souhaitait éveiller la raison de l'immunologiste, notion qu'elle semblait avoir perdue. Il obtint l'effet escompté au prix d'une mimique provocatrice. Voyant Cameron, bien que déjà anormalement pâle, blêmir encore plus, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« D'accord. » souffla la jeune femme, accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital et entrèrent. La chaleur diffusée par le chauffage amplifia encore la souffrance qu'elle peinait déjà à supporter. A peine entrés dans le hall, ils furent interpellés par Cuddy qui leur fit signe d'approcher.

# Elle n'était pas si loin, finalement. Plus de peur que de mal… #

« Cameron, vous vous rendez compte des inquiétudes que vous nous imposez ? C'est déjà la deuxième fois que vous êtes en retard cette semaine. »

« Et on est que mercredi ! » ironisa le diagnosticien.

« House ! » s'écria Cuddy, d'un ton empreint de reproche.

La directrice observa Cameron, espérant obtenir une réponse.

# Comme elle est blanche ! # s'exclama-t-elle mentalement.

Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur les traits de son visage, son regard fut inévitablement attiré par ses mains, un peu cachées par son manteau, mais cependant assez visibles pour qu'on puisse constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à vos mains ? » la questionna Cuddy, en voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse.

Voyant que son interrogation n'améliorait en rien la situation, la directrice renonça à toute forme d'explication de la part de la jeune femme. La situation étant assez délicate, elle se tourna vers House qui haussa les épaules, n'en sachant évidemment pas plus.

« Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il serait souhaitable que vous preniez quelques jours de congés, Cameron. Sans vouloir vous offenser, votre état nécessite des soins, et, au moins pour aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous rentriez chez… »

« Non… je préfèrerais rester ici. » riposta l'immunologiste, provoquant l'étonnement des deux autres médecins.

# Elle a du se faire agresser ! # se dit avec effroi Cuddy.

# Décidément, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. # pensa House, quelque peu désorienté par ses incertitudes.

L'état de Cameron leur avait déjà fait un choc, cette annonce ne faisait que renforcer leurs craintes. Si elle refusait de rentrer chez elle, cela risquait de poser quelques problèmes, et si House comptait sur la directrice pour les résoudre, elle s'en remettait plutôt au hasard, à un coup du sort qui rétablirait l'ordre normal des choses. Revenant à la réalité, Cuddy acquiesça.

« J'espère que vous aurez la présence d'esprit de faire les examens nécessaires. » déclara la directrice, à l'adresse de l'immunologiste.

« House m'a proposé une radiographie. » lui répondit la jeune femme.

« Si je n'avais pas insisté, vous n'auriez rien fait ! » s'écria le diagnosticien.

« Oh, ça va, hein ! » répliqua Cameron, fulminante.

« Eh, calmez-vous, et allez me faire cette radio, ok ? House, Wilson s'occupe de vos consultations, vous avez la matinée pour résoudre ce problème. » expliqua Cuddy, avant de partir, laissant les deux médecins seuls.

Ils se dirigèrent, sans un mot, vers l'ascenseur. Cameron, soucieuse, souhaitait que cette affaire prenne fin au plus vite. Elle savait déjà qu'elle refuserait les jours de congés proposés par la directrice. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on s'inquiète de la sorte pour elle, et si House s'y mettait, ça n'arrangerait rien. La jeune femme avait entièrement conscience de la gravité de ses blessures, mais ça n'était pas une raison suffisamment valable, pour elle. La porte métallique de l'ascenseur se refermait tandis que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Une interrogation lui vint soudainement à l'esprit : Si elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se confronter à la réalité, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle, maintenant que tout ça lui était arrivé. « Tout ça » était sûrement moins important qu'il n'y paraissait, mais assez pour bouleverser son entourage, vu la réaction de Cuddy rien qu'en la voyant. Si l'on apprenait à quoi tous ses problèmes étaient dus, on ne la lâcherait plus d'une semelle, chose qui l'insupportait particulièrement... Alors que faire face à tout cela, quand on est déjà impuissante face aux évènements ? Attendre, peut-être est-ce cela la solution…

* * *

Eh oui, faux suspense de ma part, ça change ! Beaucoup d'interrogations, peu de certitudes… Du côté de l'écriture, je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre suivant, dont environ 2/3 sont écrits. Au fait, petite question : Quelles étaient vos hypothèses quant au début du chapitre ? Vous vous doutiez que ça serait Cameron ? Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Ah, j'oubliais, j'ai essayé de commencer mon profil, mais rien de très concluant, enfin jetez un coup d'œil si vous le souhaitez, mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de bien, loin de là…


	4. Chapitre 3 : Opening Act

Bonsoir. Après quelques jours d'attente, voici le chapitre 3, véritable galère à écrire car rien n'allait jamais. Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

House fit entrer sa jeune collègue dans une salle. Elle enleva son manteau, le laissant choir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la porte. Le pull qu'elle portait était taché jusqu'aux coudes ; elle hésitait à l'enlever. Il l'avait laissée seule, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans son bureau.

Un bref claquement marqua la fermeture de la porte. Il faisait sombre, le faible éclairage parvenant dans la pièce rendant l'atmosphère effrayante à souhait. Cameron regarda autour d'elle. La blancheur de l'appareil de radiographie permettait de le distinguer dans la pénombre. Le moniteur était resté allumé. Elle s'approcha pour profiter de sa lumière. Elle s'assit sur la chaise et regarda les manches de son pull, rougies par le plasma. Elle les releva, afin d'observer l'état de ses plaies. Les coupures de ses mains, profondes, se prolongeaient sur ses avant-bras. Elle frémit en les voyant, sanguinolentes, se sentant mal, rien que de penser à la raison qui l'avait conduite à se retrouver dans un pareil état.

Son bras droit était bien moins abîmé que l'autre, mais tout de même recouvert de la même substance grenat. Elle avait perçu plusieurs fractures du côté gauche, mais comme House l'avait affirmé, elle ne pouvait en être parfaitement sûre. Et lui, d'ailleurs, que faisait-il ? Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il était partit, maintenant. Etre seule dans cette salle ne la rassurait pas ; ne pouvait-il pas se dépêcher de revenir ? De quoi pouvait-il avoir besoin pour que cela nécessite autant de temps ? Etait-il allé voir Wilson ? C'était une hypothèse à ne pas écarter du flot d'interrogations qui l'envahissait.

Elle se leva et retira son pull, ne supportant plus le contact de son sang contre sa peau. Il y avait un évier dans la pièce ; elle passa ses bras sous l'eau, enlevant sommairement la matière rougeâtre qui teintait sa peau. Après s'être débarrassée de cette fastidieuse besogne, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, appuyant sa tête et ses épaules contre le meuble. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, épuisée, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Le son des gouttes d'eau tombant dans la vasque de céramique lui donnait une sensation de plénitude, l'aidant à oublier ses craintes.

Elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, de repositionner chaque évènement à sa place pour donner de la cohérence au récit qu'elle aurait tôt ou tard à faire. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, elle tremblait de peur. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur son visage. Elle aurait dû penser aux prochains jours, plutôt que de se concentrer sur les évènements de la veille. Elle devait sans cesse refouler cette crainte inexprimable, ne valait-il pas mieux tenter d'en parler ? Non, cela serait encore pire, se dit-elle. Faire le récit de cette agression ne l'enchantait déjà pas, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. On allait sûrement s'inquiéter pour elle pendant quelques temps, mais n'était ce pas mieux que de ne rien dire ? Cela éviterait toujours qu'on vienne la harceler pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait vraiment une sainte horreur que l'on se fasse du souci pour elle.

Elle se leva et alla prendre un mouchoir dans une poche de son manteau. Elle essuya ses larmes, machinalement, et, sous l'effet d'une pulsion nerveuse soudaine, le jeta latéralement. Le papier blanc, froissé, retomba lentement sur le sol, comme une plume, tandis qu'elle prenait sa tête dans ses mains.

# Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Il va finir par me rendre folle ! #

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, l'endroit semblait vide.

# Vingt-cinq minutes ? Comme le temps passe vite… Je vais aller voir Cuddy. #

Elle commença à marcher d'un pas rapide, ne voyant pas qu'on l'observait.

« Où allez-vous comme ça, Cameron ? »

Sans se retourner, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'amusait donc bel et bien à lui rendre la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Combien de fois avait-il déjà fait ça ? Elle ne les comptait plus, même si ces derniers mois, cela avait été bien moins fréquent. Tiens, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'est vrai qu'il était franchement plus supportable depuis qu'elle avait réintégré l'équipe. Elle se souvenait d'avoir évoqué le sujet avec Cuddy, mais sans toutefois que leur réflexion aboutisse. Y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Très bonne question…

« Vous allez vous dessécher à rester plantée là comme cela, et ça serait vraiment dommage. »

Elle sursauta aux paroles d'House. Elle ne pouvait croire que c'était lui qui avait prononcé ces mots.

# Ça ne lui ressemble pas… #

Elle fit volte-face et s'approcha du médecin, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Euh, vous disiez ? »

« Vous avez parfaitement entendu, seulement vous être trop troublée pour admettre que j'ai pu dire une pareille chose. »

# Je préfère ça ! # se dit-elle en voyant House afficher un léger sourire de satisfaction.

Pourtant, Cameron ne comprenait pas et ne s'expliquait pas vraiment comment House s'était si soudainement attendri à son égard. Lui qui tenait plutôt à conserver ses distances vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, rester hermétique à tout ce qu'elle pouvait entreprendre, même ce qui, pour elle n'avait aucune signification… Mais là, il fallait bien admettre que son attitude trahissait ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas pour autant bouleversée, mais son état s'en rapprochait. Elle se rêvait à croire qu'elle avait déstabilisé l'homme et qu'elle venait, malgré elle, de créer une nouvelle faille, infime, mais bel et bien existante, dans la défense qu'il s'était construit au cours de ces derniers mois.

« Cessez de vous interroger, ça ne nous mènera à rien. » dit-il d'un ton neutre, la fixant, cherchant à capter son intention.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas.

# Où veut-il en venir ? #

« J'étais là. » lui glissa l'homme, alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

« Mais, de quoi… »

« Hier soir, j'étais là, moi aussi. » la coupa-t-il, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais il la retint. Elle avait l'impression que ses os allaient se briser, elle avait peur, mais…

# C'est tout simplement impossible ! #

Il y avait quelque chose d'évident, qu'elle avait omis depuis le début. Elle regarda ses bras : il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de ses coupures. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule constatation qu'elle fit : la douleur avait disparu, et hormis la pression qu'exerçait House sur son bras gauche, elle ne ressentait aucune sensation que ce soit. Comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, elle ferma les yeux, faisant le vide dans sa tête.

# Un cauchemar… ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar… # pensa-t-elle, avec conviction.

Alors pourquoi son bras la faisait-elle toujours souffrir ?

« Cameron ? »

Ce furent les premières paroles qu'elle entendit quand elle reprit conscience, quelques instants après. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, comme si elle avait dormi pendant des heures… Ça n'avait pourtant duré, tout au plus, que quelques minutes…

« House, c'est vous ? »

« Non, voyons, c'est le Pape ! »

Elle était étendue par terre, la tête posée sur les genoux du médecin, dans la même salle de radiologie qu'elle avait vue en rêve, à la seule différence qu'il y avait bien plus de lumière dans la pièce, et qu'House n'avait plus cette effroyable expression qui la faisait encore frissonner. En réalité, il lui souriait même, rassuré, sans toutefois l'admettre, qu'elle ait repris connaissance. Il redevint tout à coup sérieux.

« Folie, hallucinations, perte de connaissance, tremblements et agressivité soudaine ; vous me cachez quelque chose. J'appelle le service de psychiatrie, ils devraient déjà pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! » fit-il en lâchant son bras qui retomba lourdement au sol.

« Je ne suis pas malade ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, foudroyant le médecin du regard.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous avez trois doigts cassés, et… »

House ne put terminer sa phrase car une détonation fit trembler le bâtiment. La douleur, à peine supportable, irradiait à nouveau les bras de Cameron, le bruit ayant fini de l'éveiller. Elle se leva, suivie de près par House. Ils sortirent dans le couloir, étrangement silencieux, vide...

« On dirait que ça venait du toit… » souffla la jeune femme.

« Allez voir ce qu'il se passe, j'arrive. » fit le diagnosticien, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cameron acquiesça et se précipita vers les escaliers, tandis qu'House prenait la direction des ascenseurs. Ils avaient tous deux un curieux pressentiment, bientôt effacé par une vague de panique déferlant dans tout l'hôpital. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer une pareille explosion ? Ils ne tarderaient malheureusement pas à le découvrir…

* * *

L'idée du rêve ne m'est venue qu'il y a quatre jours, et c'est toujours mieux que le chapitre bancal de l'autre version, croyez-moi. Il faudrait que je laisse l'adresse de mon blog pour que vous ayez une idée de l'indéfinissable différence (oui, à ce point !), enfin on verra ça plus tard… Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Unholy Crimes

Pas grand-chose à dire à part que je ne m'attendais pas à de telles reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pensais avoir juste fait quelque chose de « potable », moins bancal que ma première idée, et pas « à peu près correct » comme pour les autres chapitres. Je tenais donc une fois de plus à remercier ceux qui m'encouragent en laissant des reviews. Continuez à critiquer, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, cela me permettra de m'améliorer encore. Et s'il vous venait à l'idée de faire une critique détaillée, je suis preneuse !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis sur un toit de la ville, un homme entièrement vêtu de noir attendait ; autour de lui, déposées sur les tuiles, des gouttes d'eau, des milliers de gouttelettes d'eau brillant à la lueur du soleil hivernal, alors que le temps était sec depuis plus d'une semaine. On ne voyait pas son visage, masqué par la capuche de son manteau, trempé. Une jeune femme arriva de nulle part, portant une tenue quasi-identique à celle de l'homme. Elle s'avança vers lui, ses talons claquant contre les tuiles, défiant les lois de la gravité.

« Tu as encore volé dans les nuages, à ce que je vois… » l'interpella-t-elle.

« Oui, mais il y plus important. » lui glissa l'homme.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Exact, il semblerait qu'ils envisagent d'utiliser à nouveau leur arme. »

« D'accord. Je suppose donc que je vais devoir me battre, moi aussi… » déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer. Un bien étrange bras de métal sortit d'elle, déchirant ses vêtements et dévoilant une partie de son dos puis de son bras droit, en s'y fixant. Son corps était parfaitement intact.

« Neutralise-la, c'est tout ce qu'il a demandé. On a envoyé des avions leurres, commandés depuis la base nord, pour faire diversion. »

« Ok. » fit elle en hochant la tête, acceptant l'ordre qu'il lui avait transmis.

# Alors on n'a pas à la tuer. # pensa, un peu rassurée, la jeune femme.

Elle allait s'exécuter quand une idée lui vint. Elle lança à l'homme :

« Dis, Mamoru, tu n'aimerais pas la rencontrer, toi, l'Arme ? »

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et tenter d'oublier les instructions, penser un peu à lui, sans toutefois y parvenir.

« Si, évidemment. Surtout qu'à ce qu'il paraît, elle a été contrainte… Mais les ordres… »

« … sont les ordres, je sais. Tu ne veux pas désobéir, pour une fois, toi ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ashley… » souffla Mamoru.

« Pour UNE fois… » insista la jeune femme.

« Mais, si on nous surprend ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux ! Moi, je veux la voir, et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas »

L'arme se modifia en une paire d'ailes de métal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de l'homme et se précipita dans le vide.

« Bon, d'accord, je viens avec toi, mais si l'on se fait prendre, je ne suis pas responsable ! » s'exclama l'homme.

Des ailes d'acier, sensiblement identiques à celles de la jeune femme apparurent dans le dos de celui qui se nommait Mamoru. Il s'approcha du bord du toit et se laissa tomber à son tour.

* * *

Ailleurs…  
Une silhouette sombre, presque effrayante, tranchant avec le bleu intense du ciel hivernal... Une longue veste dissimule son frêle corps. Cette personne, on ne peut voir son visage. De la vapeur sort de sa bouche, elle semble greloter, ou peut-être a-t-elle seulement peur ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna, dévoilant ses yeux, ternes et brillants à la fois.

L'homme mystérieux, à l'allure inquiétante, fit quelques pas vers elle. A chaque pas, le clapotis de l'eau résonnait dans la tête de cette jeune femme. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal et son esprit se brouillait peu à peu. Quand il avança sa main droite vers elle, elle sentit ses forces la quitter ; elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps, ne pouvant plus bouger que ses yeux. Elle avait tenté de résister, mais ses efforts étaient restés vains…

Le doux son de l'eau autour d'elle, une anormale, et même désagréable sensation de vertige, c'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait encore à ressentir, comme si elle était soudainement devenue un être immatériel, entièrement étranger à quel corps que ce soit, et en particulier le sien.

# Qu'est-ce que… #

Elle regarda sur le côté et vit que l'imposante arme d'acier était là. Ses bras se mirent en mouvement et activèrent le canon de métal. Elle s'efforça de fermer les yeux mais n'y parvint pas, encore trop affaiblie par le pouvoir qu'exerçait l'homme sur elle. Elle vit deux avions tomber, et, alors que ceux-ci explosaient dans un éclair de lumière, elle sentit une douleur aiguë l'irradier pendant un instant. Elle était sûre d'avoir repris le contrôle de son corps, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde…

# Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… # pensa-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son bras le plus lourdement touché par l'équipement infernal.

Elle concentra son esprit sur l'arme, souhaitant de tout son cœur que celle-ci disparaisse. L'homme, lui, était déjà parti, et pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle était encore possédée… Sa vue se brouillait progressivement et la douleur augmentait de plus en plus, du sang coulant sur ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement…

# Tant pis si je meurs, je tente le tout pour le tout… Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre ainsi. # se dit-elle alors que ses dernières forces la quittaient.

Elle ne vit pas deux ténébreuses silhouettes s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait déjà perdu connaissance et l'arme n'était plus là pour la faire souffrir…

« Regarde, Mamoru… Tu vois ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle ne s'était pas engagée de son plein gré… »

« Son corps est couvert de sang… Comment peut-on faire subir une chose pareille à un humain ? C'est parce qu'elle représente tant de pouvoir qu'ils se servent ainsi d'elle, alors pourquoi la traiter de la sorte si elle est si importante pour eux ? Enfin, elle a risqué sa vie pour ne pas qu'ils l'utilisent, l'Arme… Ramenons-là à la base la plus proche, on lui doit bien ça. » fit l'homme en se baissant près du corps inanimé de la jeune femme.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ? » demanda Ashley.

Mamoru sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable.

« Je vais demander au chef de nous envoyer l'un des avions utilisés pour la mission. Il ne pourra pas refuser, car il ne saura pas qu'Elle est avec nous. »

« Bien. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour ses bras en attendant. »

L'homme composa un numéro tandis qu'elle s'asseyait par terre. Elle sortit une petite bouteille d'eau et un paquet de mouchoirs de l'une des poches intérieures de son manteau.

« Où as-tu pris ça ? » l'interrogea Mamoru, désignant la bouteille de plastique.

« Je l'ai achetée, avant de te rejoindre, en chemin. Ça pose un problème ? »

« Non, simple préoccupation… Ça va aller ? »

« Oui, cela n'est pas aussi grave que ce que je pensais. Son bras gauche est dans un piteux état, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire. Elle a beaucoup de chance... »

Un silence pesant s'installa, tandis que l'homme observait les alentours. La ville était calme, on percevait une telle tension dans l'air que ça en était effrayant. Cette attaque en plein jour n'était pas passée inaperçue, c'était sûr. La bataille aérienne qui avait fait rage moins d'une heure auparavant devait avoir fait de nombreux dégâts, peut-être des victimes ?

Il n'y avait presque plus de sang sur les bras de la jeune femme quand l'avion arriva. Mamoru et Ashley la firent monter à bord grâce au brancard qu'ils y trouvèrent. Quand ils furent enfin installés dans l'avion, Ashley se plaça aux commandes et ils quittèrent la ville.

* * *

J'ai passé pas mal de temps à élaborer ces deux personnages, même si les fiches que j'ai réalisé sont assez incomplètes pour le moment. Je rassure tous ceux qui auraient peur que ces deux là soient des Mary Sue / Gary Stu en puissance, ils ne deviendront jamais les personnages centraux, ils ne vont pas mettre la pagaille dans le Hameron (n'en déduisez pas que ça va se faire facilement), ils ont des défauts (encore heureux !), ils n'ont pas un QI de 200 et ne sont pas non plus à tomber par terre… (Liste non exhaustive)  
Sur ce, j'ai un chapitre à continuer, donc je vous propose de laisser une review en attendant. N'hésitez pas à critiquer les deux nouveaux, pour peu que vous cerniez quelque chose (un détail, un trait de caractère, etc.) que je n'aurais pas noté. Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que vous aimiez ou pas, ça m'intéresse énormément.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Before Crisis

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre. Chapitre un peu spécial, mes beta lectrices pour le scénario étant occupées. Un nouveau chapitre prévu pour la première partie, c'est en fait le sixième, car le 5 n'était pas suffisant pour amener ce qui est désormais le chapitre 7, que je ne modifierai pas quand à la première version.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Si nul ne savait en détails ce qui venait de se dérouler, les deux individus vêtus de noir n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Chacun avait sa propre version des faits, mais surtout, personne ne faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, en particulier à l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro. Certains apprenaient de la bouche des autres ce que tous ceux qui étaient allés sur le toit avaient vu. Une chose était sûre : on était loin de passer l'attaque sous silence. A vrai dire, tout le monde, ou presque, en discutait. En parlerait-on à la télévision ? Trois infirmières débattaient à ce sujet, tandis que les quelques médecins qui tentaient de travailler s'affairaient, débordés, parce qu'il y avait un désordre incroyable, qu'il y avait eu des blessés, parce que tous avaient cru que le pays était entré en guerre, parce que tout le monde avait eu peur…

Au milieu du flot de personnes qui avait envahi le hall : House. Il avait assisté à ce que tout le monde nommait « l'attaque », mais dans son cas, ces évènements avaient pris une dimension toute particulière. Cela faisait près de vingt minutes que Cameron était introuvable. Suspicieux, il avait quelques questions à poser à la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes, il décida de retourner dans son bureau. Il croisa Wilson dans le couloir qui y menait. Il lui sembla qu'il lui avait parlé, mais de quoi ? Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'écouter. En voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, l'oncologue s'était éloigné, une expression d'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et attrapa sa balle.

# Elle ment, mais qui l'y oblige ? #

La balle tomba au sol, roulant trop loin pour qu'il puisse la rattraper sans avoir à se relever.

# Et qui croirait une chose pareille ? #

Il les avait vus, avec leurs longues vestes noires et leurs grandes ailes de métal, passant d'un immeuble à l'autre avec une agilité presque effrayante. Il avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement avec Cameron, dont il pensait avoir reconnu la silhouette. Après tout, il devait y avoir très peu de personnes qui portaient ce genre de manteau, mais était-ce seulement elle ? Car il semblait y en avoir d'autres, de ces hommes machines. Il avait entendu quelque chose à ce propos, il y a déjà quelques temps, mais il était loin d'en savoir assez. À ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, c'était une légende qui datait d'une vingtaine d'années, racontant qu'une arme humaine veillait sur Princeton. Sur le moment, il n'y avait prêté aucune attention, mais maintenant qu'il les avait vus, la mémoire lui revenait ; fatalement. Est-ce que cela avait véritablement un rapport avec ce qu'il avait entraperçu ce matin ? Il n'y avait qu'en interrogeant la jeune femme qu'il le saurait.

Il attrapa le dossier qui se trouvait sur son bureau et en lut les premières pages, d'un regard feintant l'intérêt ; intérêt qu'il ne tentait pas même une seconde d'y porter. Non, House était définitivement plus préoccupé par cette mystérieuse affaire d'armes humaines que par ce nouveau cas. La vie d'un patient était certainement en jeu, il ne l'ignorait pas, mais il savait que son équipe – du moins ce qu'il en restait – pourrait parfaitement s'en occuper sans son aide ; ça n'avait pas l'air plus problématique que ça. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit – car on est jamais sûr de rien – il interviendrait, évidemment ; cependant, il préférait rester à l'écart de tout cela, prendre ses distances, car il n'ignorait pas que son actuel état d'esprit fausserait le diagnostic.

Pendant quelques secondes, il observa ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce adjacente. Apparemment, Kutner venait d'entrer. Il le vit glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Taub, qui se leva et sortit. Le médecin attrapa une revue sur la table et s'affala sur une chaise. Il avait l'air inquiet.

# Treize. # songea-t-il simplement, sans état d'âme aucun.

Cela faisait trois jours que la jeune femme avait été hospitalisée. Son état était stable, mais elle devrait rester en observation jusqu'au mardi suivant, au cas où. On était le samedi, le seize janvier deux mille dix ; dans trois jours, elle pourrait reprendre le travail. Kutner et Taub passaient régulièrement la voir, à tour de rôle. Etaient-ils réellement soucieux d'elle ? Pas si sûr, selon House.

« S'ils croient que je vais m'occuper du nouveau cas et les laisser passer leur temps là-bas… »

Il se leva, tenant le dossier d'un côté, s'appuyant sur sa canne de l'autre. Il entra dans l'autre salle et s'approcha de la table. Kutner leva les yeux vers lui, interloqué.

« Faudrait arrêter de penser à imiter Jésus, parce que vous êtes bien partis pour nous faire une multiplication des morts, faute de pains ! » s'écria le diagnosticien en laissant tomber le dossier au milieu des livres qui traînaient devant lui.

Il tourna les talons et sortit, sans laisser le temps à Kutner de réagir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, au hasard des couloirs et des étages, il se retrouva devant le bureau de Wilson. Il entra sans même frapper et tomba nez à nez avec Cameron. Ignorant la jeune femme, il lança un regard interrogatif à l'oncologue, souhaitant simplement savoir ce que son immunologiste faisait là.

« Ça fait presqu'une heure qu'elle te cherche, House ! » s'écria Wilson, d'avance désespéré par les agissements du néphrologue.

# Une heure ? #

Il ne comprenait plus… Cela signifiait que pendant tout ce temps elle était restée avec Wilson ? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose, tout cela était vraiment trop étrange, pour ne pas dire troublant… Après tout, au fond de lui, il préférait qu'elle ne soit pas impliquée dans cette affaire, même s'il ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais, mais il restait encore à connaître la véritable raison de son état. Il ne croyait délibérément pas à la thèse de l'agression, du moins il s'y refusait, et puis, il lui demanderait quand même si ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait vue, sait-on jamais, les phénomènes étranges ne sont pas si rares de nos jours, tous aussi déraisonnables, les uns que les autres, mais bel et bien existants.

« Si cela fait autant de temps que vous êtes là, pas étonnant que vous ne m'ayez pas trouvé. Quand à toi, je croyais que tu avais décidé d'arrêter d'être infidèle ! » fit le diagnosticien à Wilson, faisant référence au fait que l'oncologue s'était remarié il y a maintenant trois mois.

« Tu t'intéresses à elle, pas moi. » riposta ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'avoir trouvé une occasion pour le déstabiliser.

C'est ce moment que choisit Cuddy pour faire irruption dans le bureau, alors que les joues de Cameron avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

« James, tu… House ! Cameron ! Décidément, où que j'aille, je vous trouve sur mon chemin. Je croyais que vous aviez un nouveau patient ? » s'exclama la directrice, visiblement surprise par la présence des deux médecins.

« Et moi je croyais que vous aviez un mari fidèle… Apparemment, cela n'est déjà plus le cas. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, demandez à Cameron, c'est elle la victime. »

« House ! » répliqua vivement l'immunologiste, qui commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces pseudo-insinuations faites par le néphrologue.

La tension était un peu retombée ; Cuddy soupira. Elle était venue voir Wilson, et comme par hasard, une fois de plus, House se trouvait là.

« Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter cela ? » déclara la directrice en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Cherchez pas il ne vous écoute pas, et il risque encore moins de vous répondre, ne rêvez pas ! » ironisa House, affichant un sourire empreint de sarcasme.

« Si vous n'avez pas quitté cette pièce dans dix secondes... Hum, ça vaut aussi pour vous, Cameron, vous n'avez rien à faire là. » fit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Des menaces, toujours des menaces… Vous êtes tombée bien bas ! » s'écria House, avant de quitter la pièce, suivi par Cameron.

« Désolée pour le dérangement… » souffla l'immunologiste avant de refermer la porte.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Worst Traumas

Elle referma la porte, de la manière la plus douce qui soit, alors que son regard glissait du sol vers l'espace occupé vers son supérieur. Ses yeux trahissaient son appréhension, grandissante, tandis qu'elle relevait très lentement la tête, redoutant un regard sombre, grave – à l'image de celui de son rêve, qui n'avait cessé depuis d'occuper son esprit – mais qu'elle ne croisa cependant pas.

Non, en réalité, il était perdu dans ses pensées, l'air hagard, voire même absent.

# Une heure… #

Soixante minutes, ou trois mille six cents trop longues secondes pour que tout cela puisse être vrai. Quelque chose se tramait dans son dos, et l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, du moins, le contexte ne le permettait pas…

L'oppressante tension était omniprésente depuis l'attaque, provoquant incertitudes et interrogations sur son passage, et en particulier dans l'esprit d'House, dont les pensées torturées par les questions qu'il ne cessait de se poser ne lui permettaient pas de tirer quelque conclusion que ce soit.

# Etrange… délibérément trop étrange… #

Excessivement de choses faisaient qu'il ne pouvait tout ignorer, et encore moins la jeune femme avec qui il avait passé une partie de la matinée ; une infime fraction du temps partagé ces dernières années…

Inconsciemment, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant ? Ceci signifiait-il quelque chose ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, c'était juste ça, mais cela suffisait à l'inquiéter. Il doutait de tout et ne laissait rien au hasard. Il préférait rester vigilant, se préparer à n'importe quelle éventualité, tant tout semblait avoir son l'importance, même les plus insignifiants évènements…

Enfin House remarqua que Cameron l'observait depuis déjà quelques instants. Il ne pensait désormais guère plus à l'interroger ; après tout, n'était-il pas préférable de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ? Cela éviterait d'interminables phases d'explications plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres, une expression d'angoisse trop peu attendrissante pour ne pas être exaspéré par tant d'embarras… Il soupira silencieusement, accablé par le poids de ses trop nombreuses interrogations. Ce n'étaient en aucun cas des certitudes qu'avait le néphrologue, mais juste des hypothèses, des suppositions...

« Vous venez ? » lança-t-il à l'immunologiste sur un ton neutre.

Elle sursauta, déstabilisée, en croisant le regard empreint de perplexité du diagnosticien. Elle s'était attendue à pire, bien pire – une question ou une remarque, par exemple – mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il ne lui ferait qu'une si simple et si banale proposition, une demande qu'elle avait tant l'habitude d'entendre…

Malgré tout, elle ne relâchait pas une seule seconde sa garde. Cela dissimulait-il quelque chose ? Elle ne tarderait sûrement pas à le savoir. Incapable, désormais, de regarder quiconque en face, elle détourna ses yeux, s'attachant à l'une des extrémités du couloir, tout en hochant la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

* * *

Ils étaient sortis à l'extérieur, s'appuyant contre un mur, l'un près de l'autre, mais pourtant hors d'atteinte, laissant la brise hivernale glacer leurs deux corps, main dans la main…

Enfin, elle se décida à rompre le lourd silence qui s'était installé :

« Dis-moi… Tu comprends quelque chose, toi ? » demanda la directrice à son époux.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'autres mots pour qu'il comprenne de quoi elle lui parlait. De ces quelques dizaines de secondes qui s'étaient écoulés depuis que les deux médecins avaient quitté le bureau de l'oncologue, rien qui ne concerne pas l'immunologiste et son supérieur n'avait traversé leurs esprits.

« J'essaye tant bien que mal, elle est si avare en explications… Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, House s'inquiète pour elle, tu as remarqué ? »

« Oui, c'est étonnement flagrant, et déjà tellement rare… »

« Elle est complètement repliée sur elle-même » constata Wilson, sans même tenir compte de la remarque de sa compagne.

« Il me semble qu'elle a été agressée. »

« Tu es donc aveugle ? On ne se fait pas de telles blessures au cours d'une agression, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Soit c'est plus grave, soit elle-même ne va pas bien. » expliqua l'oncologue, s'insurgeant quelque peu.

« Je souhaiterais tant que tu aies tort, pour elle comme pour lui… » souffla Lisa en fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant à la froideur environnante.

« Moi aussi, mais cela ne sert à rien de se voiler la face plus longtemps… Il se passe quelque chose de grave, et personne sinon peut-être House n'en saura jamais rien, enfin, en supposant qu'elle lui en fasse part un jour… »

Elle soupira, tandis qu'il l'observait paisiblement.

« Malgré tout, je sens que cela va changer quelque chose… » reprit-il.

« Positif ou négatif ? » l'interrogea Cuddy.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, ce ne sont que des suppositions, simples sentiments humains issus d'une intuition… »

Elle hocha significativement la tête, en signe de compréhension mutuelle. Lui, relâchant enfin son souffle, laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, les yeux orientés vers le ciel, toujours de ce même bleu si intense, et sans nuages, en si parfaite opposition avec les divers évènements de la matinée, qui touchait presque à sa fin…

* * *

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, dans le couloir, vers le bureau d'House, elle sentit tous les regards se tourner vers eux, ou plutôt vers elle. C'est vrai qu'avec ces bandages immaculés autour de ses mains et de ses poignets, elle ne passait pas inaperçue, se dit-elle. Malgré tout elle n'avait parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé à personne, et pourtant, elle savait que d'ici le début de l'après-midi, les rumeurs sur son compte allaient assurément fuser.

En réalité, elle s'en fichait totalement, elle passait au-dessus de tout cela, comme si elle vivait… dans un autre monde, faisant une complète abstraction de celui-ci, pour ne pas dire qu'elle tentait de l'oublier, lui et ses « habitants », autant humains qu'incomplets… imparfaits ; imparfaits comme sa vie. Elle qui avait pendant si longtemps tenté de se persuader du contraire, ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même, autour d'elle.

Si elle ne faisait rien, cela risquait, incessamment sous peu, de prendre de trop grandes proportions, rendant la situation, bien que déjà si compliquée à ses yeux, incontrôlable pour tous ; et le rêve risquerait de dépasser la réalité, pour son plus grand malheur, entraînant sûrement les plus affreux et effroyables désastres sur son passage. Elle devait agir, mais que faire ? Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas consentir à se confier à lui… Elle attendait autant de temps qu'elle le pourrait, et tant pis pour les conséquences ; elle était désormais résignée à faire ainsi. Les jours devenaient des heures, les minutes des secondes, mais en attendant…

« Cameron ? »

La voix d'House la fit instantanément revenir sur terre. Elle perdait la notion ou bien… ? Elle était immobile, à quelques mètres de la salle de travail.

« Excusez-moi, je… »

« Pensais à autre chose, je sais, mais ça n'est pas le moment – enfin pas encore – alors si vous pouviez réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, à ce que vous faites… » l'interrompit le diagnosticien.

« Ok, ok ! On allait dans votre bureau, c'est ça ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, quelque peu exaspérée, même si au fond, elle lui demandait cela pour se rassurer, être sûre qu'elle ne perdait tout de même pas la tête.

« Ah, bah vous voyez, quand vous voulez ! Vous pouvez faire des efforts si vous vous en donnez un peu la peine ! » s'exclama House, d'un ton sarcastique.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrit et en entra, sans même adresser un regard à l'immunologiste. La situation semblait ne pas vouloir s'arranger, cela paraissait même empirer, pensa-t-elle, alors dans l'absolu, il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose, car tout cela virait vers une imminente dispute, et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. À nouveau, elle le suivit, sans qu'aucune autre pensée ne vienne troubler son esprit.

* * *

Le chapitre 7 devrait arriver dans peu de temps si tout va bien, avec en prime le 8, qui est déjà terminé depuis juillet.  
Au fait, désormais, je publie en priorité sur mon site de fanfictions hameron : fics-hameron./  
Alors n'hésitez pas à venir vous inscrire, voire publier vos fics si vous êtes auteur !!

Et sinon... n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Unlimited Time

Deux chapitres ce soir. Le 8 est un chapitre que j'ai écrit fin juin et dont j'ai souvent parlé. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur la suite et bonne lecture !

* * *

Immédiatement, il alla ouvrir les rideaux, afin de laisser entrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de lumière dans la pièce, mais refermant cependant ceux qui séparaient son bureau et la salle de travail.

Pourtant, elle était vide… Mesures de prévention ? Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Il ne disait pas un mot, s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, en dépit des apparences. Son regard était lointain, pour ainsi dire vide…

# Effrayant et solennel à la fois. # pensa la jeune femme en l'observant.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, d'une démarche peu assurée, vacillant quelque peu à deux reprises. La seconde fois, elle se rattrapa maladroitement et heurta la vitre qui séparait les deux pièces adjacentes dans un bruit sourd ; bruit qui, pourtant, sembla ne pas le moins du monde perturber le diagnosticien.

# Je devrais peut-être le laisser un peu seul… # se dit l'immunologiste, pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée.

Il avait vraisemblablement besoin de réfléchir, après tout, et elle pouvait être certaine que sa présence le dérangerait, persuadée, sans toutefois être paranoïaque, qu'elle incarnait la source de tous ses maux.

Cependant, elle s'approcha encore de lui, si près qu'il pourrait assurément percevoir le masque d'anxiété qui l'animait, s'il y prêtait ne serait-ce qu'un peu attention… Finalement, elle posait des hypothèses mais ne savait trop comment agir. Elle en revenait constamment au point de départ d'un raisonnement probablement infini et bien trop complexe pour qu'elle ne se penche véritablement dessus pour le moment…

Ça n'était pas le moment, du moins, pas encore, une fois de plus…

Elle entendit le clocher d'une Eglise sonner au loin les douze coups de midi. La matinée touchait à sa fin, et malgré cela, leurs esprits restaient ancrés dans ce passé pourtant si… déplaisant. Elle tourna les talons s'apprêtant à sortir…

Alors qu'elle avançait sa main sur la poignée, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la retenant. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle regarda House du coin de l'œil. Qui d'autre sinon elle et lui se trouvaient dans ce bureau ? Soupirant, elle se retourna vers lui, tandis que sa main retombait le long de son corps. Il alla s'asseoir, elle se plaça face à lui, et pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, absorbés par l'idée de savoir ce que l'autre pouvait penser, bien qu'ils connaissaient déjà la réponse, sans même avoir à réfléchir. Une seule et même chose les omnubilait depuis ce matin. Cela continuerait ainsi ? Ça ne tenait qu'à eux, on ne sait jamais de quoi le futur sera fait… Surtout quand on sait qu'un unique évènement peut bouleverser une vie entière ; bien plus d'un humain a pu en faire l'expérience au cours de son existence…

À peut-être trop penser, Cameron en avait la tête qui tournait. Pour ainsi dire, la perception de l'espace lui faisait défaut… Elle ferma les yeux ; cela étant sûrement la meilleure manière de se débarrasser de cette inconfortable sensation. Peu à peu, elle percevait cette lourde impression d'épuisement, la fatigue qui tentait de l'emporter temporairement, hors de ce monde perverti, mais par quoi ? Les Hommes ? Allez savoir… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se refusait à céder, car si son futur immédiat l'effrayait, elle n'en était pas moins oppressée. Et elle n'oubliait pas House… Il occupait toutes ses pensées, comme toujours…

Pourtant, elle songea à autre chose, une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Wilson, mais rien qui n'eut de l'importance, ou de lien avec ce à quoi elle pensait quelques secondes auparavant… Tout cela la décida à rompre le pénible silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Dites… » débuta l'immunologiste.

« Quoi ? » fit House, visiblement dérangé par la jeune femme.

« Euh, eh bien, il est midi passé, je me disais que l'on pourrait aller manger… » expliqua timidement Cameron.

« Attendez, il est trop tôt pour que Wilson y soit. Il paraît que j'ai des intuitions avec ça. » lui lança-t-il sans un regard.

« Il m'a dit qu'il irait vers quinze, si on y va maintenant, on… »

« Il a dit ça parce qu'il savait que vous me le diriez. » l'interrompit-il, toujours concentré sur son jeu.

« Oui, mais il devait savoir que vous ne me croiriez pas » fit la jeune femme qui griffonnait quelques traits de crayon sur un papier administratif.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller ! » lui répondit House, la regardant triomphalement.

« Hein ? » s'écria Cameron qui, sous l'effet de la surprise lâcha son crayon et le fixa d'un air interdit.

« Laissez tomber, on a le temps. » dit-il en prenant sa balle qu'il avait posée à l'instant. »

Cameron soupira. Elle ne le comprendrait décidément jamais totalement…

« Enfin, si vous insistez, on peut toujours aller voir ; il finira bien par venir de toute façon, et on verra bien qui a raison. » reprit House, persuadé de la véracité de ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt.

D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent, sans même échanger un regard. Peu à peu l'atmosphère s'allégeait, donnant ainsi aux deux médecins l'illusion que rien de « tout cela » ne s'était passé. Malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas dupes, et ne faisaient que profiter de l'instant présent. Leur perception du monde commençait à changer, non pas radicalement, mais tout de même…

Tous avaient pensé être indifférents à cette sorte de problèmes, comme enfermés dans une bulle de verre, à l'écart de toute chose. Enfin, après tout, peut-être que cela ne se reproduirait jamais et que cet « incident » serait unique. Rien n'était moins sûr… Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.

* * *

Finalement, ils étaient rentrés. Il faisait probablement trop froid, si bien sûr, pour seulement vingt-trois degrés fahrenheit, on pouvait parler de fraîcheur… Ils étaient toujours préoccupés, mais néanmoins, eux aussi se sentaient peu à peu mieux.

« Que crois-tu qu'ils fassent en ce moment ? » se hasarda Wilson, tentant, sans toutefois y parvenir, de capter le regard de la directrice.

« En temps normal, Cameron serait sûrement en train de faire des analyses et House serait en train d'éviter ses consultations, mais là, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… »

L'oncologue jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure sur l'écran de son ordinateur ; il était midi passé de sept minutes.

« Vu l'heure, ils sont peut-être partis manger. J'avais suggéré à Cameron d'aller déjeuner à quinze. Je te parie qu'elle a demandé à House de venir avec elle. » lui lança-t-il.

« Je pense aussi, pas la peine de t'expliquer pourquoi. Tu veux qu'on aille les rejoindre ? De toute manière j'ai un dossier à récupérer à l'accueil, donc je viendrai avec toi. »

« C'est un prétexte ? »

« Oui et non. De toute façon, il faut que je sache si elle ne prend vraiment pas les quelques jours de congés que je lui ai proposés, au vu des réticences qu'elle éprouvait à rester chez elle...

« Ah ? Tu veux dire que… » commença Wilson.

« Oui, tu penses. Même en ne sachant pas précisément ce qui lui est arrivé, sa réaction n'est en rien surprenante. » l'interrompit Cuddy.

« Et House ? »

« Quoi House ? répliqua la directrice.

« Qu'a-t-il dit à ce propos ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Rien, mais si tu avais vu sa tête ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Lisa ! » s'offusqua l'oncologue.

« Je sais, désolée. Alors, on y va ? » fit-elle, ayant soudainement regagné son sérieux.

« Ok, si tu veux. » lui répondit Wilson en se levant.

* * *

Ils s'étaient installés à une table, depuis quelques minutes déjà, face à face, sans toutefois avoir prononcé un seul mot après avoir quitté le bureau du néphrologue. Ils attendaient évidemment Wilson, et il leur semblait, du moins à House, que celui-ci se faisait attendre.

« Vous voyez, j'avais raison, il nous évite ! »

« Je suis sûre qu'il va finir par arriver ; il doit avoir un empêchement de dernière minute. »

« Vous êtes une utopiste, Cameron. »

« Et vous, vous êtes un abruti House. »

« Ah ça, non ! Je ne le suis pas, car je viens d'avoir une autre idée, et vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a que les abrutis qui ne changent pas d'avis. »

« Et quelle est donc cette idée lumineuse ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme, d'un ton ironique.

« Puisque depuis tout à l'heure, vous insistez pour aller déjeuner, je connais un bon café, pas très loin d'ici. »

Incontestablement, cela sonnait comme une requête, et c'est sûrement ce détail qui, à la fois, interpela et intrigua l'immunologiste.

# Il faut que je change d'air, de toute façon… Cela ne pourra que me faire du bien d'aller là-bas avec lui. # pensa-t-elle.

« D'accord. » répondit-elle en se levant.

* * *

Cuddy était arrivée dans le hall, finalement seule. Immédiatement, elle trouva le dossier qui avait été déposé à son attention. L'endroit semblait avoir retrouvé son calme, aussi s'attarda-t-elle là pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes… Elle allait rejoindre Wilson quand, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut les deux médecins que tous deux cherchaient auparavant.

« Où allez-vous ? » les questionna-t-elle.

« Dans le centre-ville. En fin de compte, on ne déjeune pas ici. » expliqua l'immunologiste.

« D'accord, mais j'y pense, Cameron, vous ne voulez vraiment pas d'au moins un ou deux jours d'arrêt ? Je peux vous en donnez cinq, si vous le souhaitez, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir. Cela vous dérange si je ne vous donne ma réponse que tout à l'heure ? »

« Non, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. À plus tard, alors. » fit la directrice.

« Merci, à plus tard. » souffla la jeune femme en souriant.

Ils sortirent tranquillement de l'hôpital. Cameron observait les alentours et House regardait Cameron. Un vent léger soufflait dans les branches des arbres et les faibles rayons du soleil faisaient fondre le givre apparut durant la nuit. Le calme régnait, mais ne dit-on pas du calme qu'il précède la tempête ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Hidden Heaven

Dans un café du quartier, ils s'étaient installés. Elle avait commandé un thé et deux croissants, lui, il n'avait pris qu'un café. Elle avait croisé ses bras avec attention et posé délicatement sa tête dessus, pour ne pas se blesser. Il avait décidé qu'il paierait. House, faire plaisir à une femme ?! Si elle venait à lui faire remarquer, il lui dirait qu'il y a des circonstances qui obligent même le plus inhumain des hommes à faire preuve de bonté.

Le serveur arriva avec les deux tasses et les viennoiseries. Il les posa sur la table, sortant la jeune femme de sa douloureuse rêverie. Elle regarda House avec ses yeux enfantins altérés par la fatigue. Il lui répondit par un sourire, simple mais sincère. Elle porta le sombre liquide à ses lèvres, mais le recracha presque aussitôt sous l'œil amusé de l'homme. Lui, il jouait tranquillement avec sa cuillère. Personne n'osait briser le paisible silence qui venait de s'installer...

La salle était presque vide. Hormis House et sa jeune immunologiste, il y avait un homme qui lisait son journal et une femme d'affaires, parcourant un dossier, sûrement quelque chose d'important, tant l'attention qu'elle y accordait était grande. Le serveur avait disparu, et celui qui semblait être le patron griffonnait quelques notes, apparemment à propos des comptes de la veille. Il avait un autre crayon sur l'oreille. Il était imperturbable…

Cameron mangeait un croissant, l'air rêveur, la tête appuyée contre le mur. House n'osait pas l'interrompre, même s'il aurait voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait. Il se contentait de l'observer, calmement. Elle avait gardé son manteau sur ses épaules. Il lui conférait un air mystérieux. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'attaque ou à son agression, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir une personne différente devant lui. Elle était affaiblie, le tout était de savoir, à quel point ?

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit… Avec ses deux mains bandées, elle ne pourrait pas conduire. Il décida qu'il la ramènerait, il ne pouvait pas le promettre, mais le dire était déjà bien, pour lui. Si elle lui avait parlé maintenant, elle aurait eu affaire à quelqu'un de différent, sans sarcasme, ni cynisme. Était-il en train de changer ? Non, il ne serait jamais « un autre ». Il était lui, c'était sûrement cela qui plaisait à la jeune femme. Enfin, encore une fois, c'était lui qui pensait ça, mais il avait indéniablement raison…

Il prit la tasse de café brûlant dans ses mains et commença à boire doucement. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement mais il voulait prolonger ce paisible instant passé avec elle, là, dans ce café de la ville où il avait l'habitude de venir quand il voulait oublier... Quand il eut terminé, il regarda la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours la même expression sur le visage, mais son regard semblait vide. Elle sentit qu'il l'observait et se redressa, calmement. Elle porta sa main valide à sa tasse.

Elle arborait un air timide, un peu gênée par le regard de l'homme. Elle ne se sentait pas dans son état normal, de toute manière, et, ne sachant pas de quoi son futur serait fait, ne parvenait pas à se rassurer. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle retenait des larmes d'effroi, et la façon dont House l'observait ne l'aidait pas, au contraire. Elle se dépêcha de finir et se leva. Il fit de même et enfila sa veste tandis qu'elle sortait.

Il se dépêcha de payer pour la rejoindre, sa jambe ne l'aidant pas non plus. Il y avait un parc en face du café. Il la trouva assise sur un banc, les yeux fermés, profitant des rayons du soleil. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans un mot.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que le portable de Cameron sonne. Elle regarda de qui il s'agissait : c'était Wilson. Elle regarda House et décida d'éteindre son téléphone.

« C'était qui ? » demanda nonchalamment le diagnosticien.

« Wilson. Je vous parie cinquante dollars que je lui ai fichu un vent. »

« Dix de plus que Cuddy lui a dit que nous sommes partis ensemble et qu'il veut savoir où nous sommes. »

« Je tiens le pari ! » s'écria la jeune immunologiste en lui souriant.

Elle s'étira et s'allongea sur le banc, la tête reposant sur les genoux de House.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec indifférence.

Elle jouait un peu avec ses nerfs et il aimait ça. Il fronçât les sourcils avant de déclarer :

« Oh que si. » fit-il, d'un ton aussi sérieux que la situation le permettait.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, embarrassée, se redressant un peu.

« Mais non, restez-là, ça ira... » la rassura-t-il

Il sortit un tube de vicodine de sa poche.

« Dès que j'aurais pris ça. C'est pas que votre tête soit lourde, mais j'en ai pas pris depuis au moins trois bonnes heures. » reprit-il avant d'avaler deux cachets.

« Dites… »

« Vous voulez un cachet parce que vos blessures vous font atrocement souffrir, c'est ça ? »

« Ils ne m'ont rien donné, pensez-vous… » fit-elle, ironiquement.

« D'ordinaire vous auriez été celle qui souffre dans le silence, pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Là, vous voulez carrément me piquer mes cachets pour vous droguer. Si j'oubliais votre petite histoire avec Chase, je dirai que c'est de l'audace, mais là, c'est franchement du cynisme, vous m'épatez. »

« C'est à croire que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Il lui glissa un cachet dans la main.

« Si Cuddy l'apprend, nous sommes, hum, disons… dans la merde. Elle me contrôle souvent en ce moment. Trop de stress lié au travail, je ne le dirai jamais assez ! »

« Comptez sur moi pour faire passer ça sous silence. Je n'aurai qu'à vous prendre un autre cachet pendant l'après-midi, et elle n'y verra que du feu.» lui dit-elle en se redressant.

« En parlant d'après-midi… » commença House.

Cameron avala le cachet de vicodine et s'allongea à nouveau. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il continue.

« Vous saviez qu'il était déjà presque quatorze heures ? »

« Hein ? » s'écria la jeune femme en se redressant brusquement, heurtant violemment la tête du diagnosticien.

Ils mirent plusieurs secondes à se remettre du choc. Cameron était retombée. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et le souffle coupé.

« Désolée… »dit-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je comprendrais que Chase vous ait quittée parce que vous aviez la tête dure » fit-il en riant.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui a rompu. »

« Vous m'étonnez de plus en plus, Cameron. »

« Si je vous disais la raison qui m'a amenée à rompre, vous ne seriez même plus étonné, alors je ne vais pas vous le dire. »

« Raison de plus pour me le dire. »

« Non ! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Hum… Vous lui avez avoué que vous n'étiez avec lui que parce que vous vouliez coucher avec quelqu'un, et aussi pour me rendre jaloux. La première idée vous est venue quand un patient vous a dit de vous lâcher, la seconde est le résultat d'une de vos conversations avec Stacy, je me trompe ? » déclara le diagnosticien.

La jeune immunologiste était bluffée par le discours tenu par House. Il avait en tous points raison, une fois de plus. Elle soupira et lui adressa un autre sourire.

« Vous oubliez l'humiliation qu'il a subi, puisque j'étais dans la salle d'attente des urgences quand je l'ai quitté. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Cuddy m'en avait fait part. C'était très amusant, d'ailleurs. J'imagine la tête qu'il a dû faire quand vous lui avez annoncé. »

« En même temps, j'avais refusé sa demande en mariage la veille. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour ne se douter de rien. »

« C'était un idiot ! » s'exclama House.

La réaction de House la fit éclater de rire. D'ordinaire, c'était lui que l'on traitait d'idiot. Elle ferma les yeux, pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Malheureusement, la réalité refaisait déjà surface. Le téléphone du diagnosticien se mit à sonner. Elle se redressa et s'assit à côté de lui. Il attrapa « l'appareil maudit » et soupira.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

« Cuddy. Elle demande ce que l'on fait. »

« Dites-lui qu'on arrive. J'inventerais un prétexte une fois arrivés. »

« Vous n'êtes pas franchement douée pour ça. Laissez-moi faire, j'ai l'habitude. » fit-il en se levant.

« Elle ne vous croira pas, et puis, comme vous dites si bien, tout le monde ment, et j'ai souvent menti ces derniers temps. Or, personne ne s'en est aperçu, donc je peux m'en occuper. » déclara-t-elle à l'homme.

« Alors dépêchez-vous, ou je devrai lui dire que j'ai refusé de vous ramener parce que vous avez été odieuse avec moi. » lui lança House qui s'était déjà éloigné.

Elle dut courir pour le rejoindre, car il en avait profité pour partir. Elle sentit que la vicodine faisait effet, car le frottement de son manteau contre ses bras, et ses trois doigts cassés, ne la faisaient plus souffrir. Elle se sentait plus légère aussi. Plus aucune obscure pensée ne venait assombrir son esprit. Et si c'était ça, le paradis ?

* * *

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans moins de 15 jours, samedi prochain je pense. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis sur ces deux nouveaux chapitres !!


	10. Chapitre 9 : Inhospitable Context

Lorsque Cameron et House entrèrent dans l'hôpital, ils virent immédiatement que Wilson et Cuddy les attendaient de pied ferme. Ils étaient sûrement curieux de savoir ce qui leur avait pris autant de temps. La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas assuré vers les deux médecins. Elle leur raconta le mensonge le plus énorme qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là…

« Alors, cette petite esc… » commença Cuddy.

« House m'avait invitée au restaurant, et il se serait sûrement arrangé pour que je paye, si le restaurant en question n'avait pas été fermé la semaine passée. » l'interrompit-elle, n'ayant aucune envie de la laisser comprendre ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Cette « escapade », comme vous dites, s'est terminée dans un fast-food, pensez-vous ; et à mes frais, évidemment. » la coupa à nouveau l'immunologiste, qui se refusait à lui laisser une seule seconde de répit.

« Je peux mettre la note de votre déjeuner sur le… »

« Non, laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave. Nous règlerons ce problème plus tard, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour cela. »

Elle avait prit un air scandalisé et exaspéré pour faire son récit. Elle avait voulu irriter son auditoire – du moins les deux médecins qui se trouvaient face à elle – et c'était chose faite. House, lui, observant la scène de loin, laissait transparaître de l'indifférence, alors qu'au fond de lui, il était plutôt impressionné par la jeune femme. Elle l'amusait, l'étonnait même. Elle rivalisait d'audace et semblait se sentir vraiment mieux. N'était-ce qu'une apparence ? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir…

« Vous auriez mieux fait de vous en tenir à ce que l'on avait dit, et d'attendre que j'arrive. » déclara l'oncologue.

« C'est bon, je sais. » fit Cameron, dans un soupir de mécontentement.

# D'ailleurs, heureusement que Lisa est venue, sinon j'aurais mangé seul. # pensa-t-il.

D'autre part, le cancérologue avait semblé particulièrement intéressé, même captivé, par le récit de Cameron. Celle-ci en déduisit que le diagnosticien avait donc gagné son pari, car même si elle avait bel et bien « fichu un vent » à Wilson, la directrice devait avoir vendu la mèche.

« Au fait, vous prenez vos cinq jours d'arrêt ? » demanda Cuddy à l'immunologiste, plutôt que de faire un énième reproche au néphrologue, en raison de son attitude.

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement, sans rien ajouter de plus ni donner de raison.

L'endocrinologue ne répliqua pas et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. House et Cameron empruntèrent quant à eux l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le cube de métal, le diagnosticien brisa le silence qui menaçait de s'installer.

« J'aurais jamais pensé vous dire ça un jour, mais félicitations. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu. C'était énorme, mais parfait. »

« Merci. » fit timidement la jeune femme.

# J'espère en tout cas que cela les a rassurés… # songea Cameron, perpétuellement embarrassée par le fait qu'on puisse se préoccuper d'elle.

Effectivement – et elle y pensait fréquemment ces derniers temps – le fait que l'on puisse s'inquiéter pour elle l'insupportait particulièrement, étant elle-même déjà angoissée. D'ailleurs ne se sentait-elle pas de plus en plus mal au fil des secondes ? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… Malgré tout, le fait que l'on puisse se soucier d'elle la tourmentait incontestablement, même venant d'House…

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans la salle de travail, apparemment délaissée par le reste de l'équipe. Cameron s'assit à la table et mit immédiatement sa tête dans ses bras. House s'était assis en face d'elle, sans un mot. Il l'observait tranquillement. Au bout de quelques calmes minutes elle s'endormit…

Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'elle était seule, dans la pièce de verre. Ses membres supérieurs la faisaient affreusement souffrir. Elle entra sans hésiter dans la pièce attenante où elle trouva House, devant la télévision, en train de manger une confiserie qu'il avait dû acheter au distributeur de l'étage. Elle repéra immédiatement la boîte de vicodine sur son bureau et l'attrapa. Elle avala un cachet et s'affala de tout son poids sur une chaise. Elle se sentait oppressée. Par quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Juste une impression quand à un futur proche ; toujours la même, d'ailleurs. Une hypothèse des plus irrationnelles…

« Ça va ? » demanda House en jetant un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction.

« Comme une personne qui vient de prendre de la vicodine. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Vous allez finir par devenir comme moi. » déclara le diagnosticien.

« Vous parlez de votre addiction ou de votre sale caractère ? »

« Faut voir… »

Il continua à regarder sa série, tandis que Cameron passa le plus discrètement possible dans la salle de travail, pour ne pas déranger le néphrologue. Elle s'assit à la place qu'occupait d'ordinaire Treize et prêta attention au dossier qui se trouvait déposé sur la table. En le parcourant, elle comprit bien vite que le cas devait déjà avoir été résolu. De ce fait, elle retourna dans le bureau du diagnosticien. La série étant terminée, House éteint la télévision et s'étira.

« Dites, pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai eu une idée. » souffla House.

# Je crains le pire… #

« Vu ce que vous avez dit à Cuddy que je vais devoir me racheter. » poursuivit-il.

« Oui, mais où voulez-vous en venir ? » l'interrogea l'immunologiste.

« Eh bien, plutôt que de vous donner les soixante dollars que je vous dois, je pourrais vous inviter à dîner, qu'en pensez-vous ? » déclara-t-il innocemment.

« Quoi ?! » hurla Cameron qui manqua de tomber, la chaise avec…

Elle reprit son souffle et regarda le diagnosticien, les stigmates de son étonnement encore parfaitement présents sur son visage.

« Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. »

« Ça n'est pas une blague, c'est juste une anticipation face à ce que vous lui avez fait croire. Je suis sûre qu'elle va venir me harceler dans peu de temps pour me demander de faire quelque chose pour vous ; quelque chose de ce genre, justement... »

« Évidemment. » souffla-t-elle.

« Bon, je passe vous chercher à quelque heure ? »

« Euh, eh bien… »

Elle regarda l'heure sur l'ordinateur, qui était resté allumé. Il était presque dix-sept heures trente. L'après-midi était vite passée… Si l'on excluait la matinée, elle passait une très bonne journée en la compagnie d'House. Elle ne regrettait finalement pas tant que ça qu'il se fasse du souci pour elle.

« A vingt heures… » reprit-elle.

« Je vous ramène maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller… » déclara-t-elle en évitant son regard.

« Et vous faire à nouveau agresser ? » répliqua le néphrologue.

« Hum, ouais, vous avez sûrement raison. Merci… »

Elle se leva, s'apprêtant à sortir du bureau.

« On dirait que l'attaque a fait fuir la moitié du personnel. » souffla la jeune immunologiste.

« Ou peut-être en ont-ils profité pour prendre leur après-midi ? »

« Vous devez avoir raison. »

Cameron partit. Elle revint après quelques minutes, retrouvant House dans le couloir. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et House appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'ils étaient entre deux étages, l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la cabine de métal dans l'obscurité. Seule la lumière de secours était encore allumée…


	11. Chapitre 10 : Metal Jail

Bonsoir à tous. Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. Vous allez avoir pas mal de nouveaux chapitres dans les prochains jours, jusqu'au quinzième en fait. Je n'ai pas écrit pendant près d'un mois et ne reprends qu'aujourd'hui. Je vous conseille de relire la fic depuis le début, ce que j'ai moi-même fait, car après autant de temps certains éléments passent à la trappe.  
Pour les membres du forum, je tiens à préciser que je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus souvent à jour ici, histoire de rattraper notre publication. Je publierais peut-être d'autres fictions, aussi.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que l'ascenseur était immobilisé. L'obscurité ambiante rendait l'atmosphère oppressante à souhait. L'immunologiste avait immédiatement appuyé sur le bouton de secours et s'était assise dans un coin, parfaitement calme. Pas une once d'appréhension ne venait obscurcir ses yeux. House l'avait regardée faire. Elle agissait différemment, une fois de plus…

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, sa canne résonant à deux reprises contre la paroi de métal. La respiration de la jeune femme était légèrement saccadée, sûrement dû à la surprise ; elle n'avait en aucun cas l'air d'être effrayée. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonnait… Il s'attendait à ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'effroi de sa part. Cependant, elle gardait indéniablement son sang-froid.

Il se laissa glisser à terre. Tout était calme, bien trop calme… Il ignorait d'où pouvait venir cette panne, mais cela lui paraissait étrange. Cette journée, elle-même n'était déjà pas ordinaire, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer dans ce sens ?

Il allait se relever quand il obtint enfin une réponse à ses interrogations… Une détonation secoua le bâtiment, et donc l'ascenseur où ils étaient bloqués, l'empêchant pendant plusieurs secondes d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de l'immunologiste. Avait-elle pressenti l'attaque ? C'est-ce qu'il se demanda quand il croisa son regard ; un regard froid, sombre, dénué de tout sentiment humain. Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il était éteint, et, fatalement, il lui était impossible de l'allumer. Il observa à nouveau la jeune femme, hésitant… Finalement, il se décida à lui parler.

« Est-ce que votre portable fonctionne ? »

Elle le sortit de sa poche et tenta de le faire fonctionner, sans succès… Elle dévisagea House, soupirant d'ennui. Quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle détonation fit trembler et finalement tomber la cabine de métal dans un vacarme assourdissant… La chute fut de courte durée, et quand cela s'arrêta enfin, ils étaient simplement sonnés.

Quand l'immunologiste eut pleinement repris conscience, elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, silencieusement. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, l'épuisement et la lassitude se lisant alors particulièrement sur son visage. House, lui, il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Il faisait nerveusement tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.

« Vous pensez qu'on en encore pour longtemps, ici ? » demanda l'immunologiste d'un ton sec.

« Attendons que cela se calme. » souffla le néphrologue, résigné.

« Oui… » commença la jeune femme, d'une voix soudainement faible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle tentait de retenir des larmes, non pas d'effroi, mais de douleur, semblait-il. Elles coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Ses bandages s'étaient défaits et se trouvaient éparpillés sur le sol. Elle avait les poings serrés.

« Vivement que cela se termine... » soupira-t-elle.

Elle lui lança un regard empli du plus profond des désespoirs. Il déposa sa canne et se tourna vers elle. Elle observait ses bras, avant d'avancer sa main gauche à hauteur de son visage. Le bandage étant parti, elle put observer avec stupeur que…

« Merde ! »

Il y avait comme de minces éclats de métal sur ses doigts, et sa main était ensanglantée.

# C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive maintenant ? #

« Qu'est-ce que… » fit House en observant la jeune femme.

Elle se leva précipitamment, subitement angoissée, et enleva sa veste qui tomba au sol. Son bras gauche était couvert de pièces de métal rougies. Cela ne paraissait pourtant pas l'étonner, House non plus, car, à vrai dire, il s'attendait toujours à ce que cela arrive. Il avait bien fait de continuer à douter. Il l'avait pressenti. La main de la jeune femme, qui la faisait infiniment souffrir, disparaissait peu à peu sous les tiges de fer. Son autre bras était toujours immaculé.

« Sortez d'ici ! Vite ! » s'écria l'immunologiste, d'un ton glacial.

Il se leva en hâte et appuya sur l'interrupteur d'ouverture, qui, évidemment, ne fonctionnait pas. Une énième détonation se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Il appuya sur tous les boutons et en conclut qu'il y avait une coupure d'électricité générale, ce qui se trouvait toutefois être de l'ordre de l'impossible, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas... Il se retourna vers elle.

« Rien ne marche. On est… »

« Evidemment. C'était idiot de ma part de penser cela, et pour vous encore plus stupide d'acquiescer ! »

Son agressivité prédominait. Elle avait changé ne serait-ce qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, comme ce matin. Etait-ce l'influence de cette « arme » où bien y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? Oui, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Tout cela était bien trop soudain.

« Vous aviez l'air tellement convain… » commença le diagnosticien, sarcastiquement.

Il s'interrompit en constatant l'état de la jeune femme. Toute une partie de son corps était recouverte par un bras de métal. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle le fixait, toujours un peu paniquée, mais néanmoins déterminée. L'heure des aveux était-elle venue ?

« Alors finalement, vous… »

« Ça n'est pas le moment, House. Je veux bien tout vous expliquer, mais plus tard… Pour l'instant, je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il se passe, vous voyez ? »

« Cela vaut bien la peine d'avoir une telle machine dans le corps ! »

« Justement, je ne suis pas celle qui donne les ordres. Ah, oui, au fait, si vous ne pouvez pas sortir, ne restez pas là, et venez plutôt à côté de moi, ça sera toujours plus sûr que… de rester face à ce truc ! Je n'ai pas franchement envie de vous tuer ; ni d'attenter à la vie de qui que ce soit non plus. J'aimerais autant éviter les problèmes. C'est la deuxième fois qu'ils déclenchent mon arme, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude, vous comprenez ? Par contre, je suis tout de même étonnée qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué que j'étais coincée dans l'ascenseur d'un hôpital ? Je croyais qu'ils pouvaient savoir où j'étais avec ce « dispositif », j'ai dû me tromper et… »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant que l'arme commençait à disparaître.

« Ne me regardez pas ! » ordonna-t-elle froidement au néphrologue.

Il se retourna, préférant respecter son choix, tandis que son visage se crispait. Il l'entendit tomber à terre, lourdement. Lorsque les dernières pièces de métal eurent repris leur place, elle soupira et, après quelques instants, se releva.

« Ça va ? » lui-lança House, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

« Ça pourrait aller bien mieux, croyez-moi. » fit-elle en regardant son bras couvert de sang.

# Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante depuis ce deux dernières minutes ! Insupportable et… décidément très étrange… changeante, même... #

Elle récupéra son manteau et s'assit sur le sol. Elle semblait être à nouveau ailleurs.

# On dirait vraiment une autre personne... #

« Dites, on ne pourrait pas remettre le dîner à un autre jour ? Tout cela m'a épuisé. » reprit-elle sur un ton plus posé.

« Demain soir, ça vous irait ? » la questionna le diagnosticien.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, sûrement car elle s'interrogeait sur la fréquence des différentes attaques.

« Ça devrait aller, oui. »

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, l'électricité fut rétablie. Voyant que son téléphone fonctionnait de nouveau, House appela Cuddy.

« Ils arrivent. » fit-il, après avoir raccroché.

« D'accord. » acquiesça la jeune femme.

Elle s'adossa contre la paroi glacée. Il l'observait d'un air inquisiteur. Quand elle finit par le remarquer, elle le fusilla du regard. Surpris, il prit la parole :

« Enfin, qu'avez-vous ? »

Elle inspira profondément avant de lui répondre.

« Non, c'est rien, laissez tomber… »

Il soupira, se disant qu'il l'interrogerait une autre fois. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir. Il avala un cachet de vicodine et en proposa à l'immunologiste, qui, étrangement, refusa d'un signe de main.

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Oui, c'est supportable, ça ira. »

Après quelques minutes, les portes s'ouvrirent, enfin…


	12. Chapitre 11 : Hasty Interlude

Merci pour vos commentaires, je mets la suite immédiatement et le prochain chapitre sera pour samedi ou dimanche prochain.

Aliwill : Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu as relu ma fic, du moins ce chapitre. J'aurais bien besoin de la relire dans son intégralité, moi aussi. J'ai mis le chapitre 16 sur le forum source, mais je suppose que tu t'en apercevras avant de lire ma réponse à ton commentaire. Je commence à différer la publication avec le forum racine dès maintenant et le ferais ici au moment où mon retard aura été comblé. Un chapitre de décalage, comme toi.

Proserpine Hell : J'aime faire dans le mystère ; presque toutes mes histoires (publiées ou non) sont de ce type. Je suis aussi quelqu'un de compliqué, qui aime dissimuler de nombreux éléments qui ne prendront sens qu'un peu plus tard dans la fic, ce qui explique que tu sois déstabilisée. C'est désagréable, j'y consens, mais nécessaire. Ce que l'on croit être des détails peuvent, plus tard, aider à la compréhension de certaines de mes idées… Je ne crois avoir dit à personne ce qu'il se passait dans le dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette fiction, le vingt-deuxième, et c'est sur celui-ci que repose une grande partie de l'histoire ; j'espère qu'à ce moment-là tu ne seras pas déçue.

Ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'histoire mais il est essentiel.  
Bonne lecture. Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues.

* * *

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur comme une furie, à tel point que personne n'osa la suivre. House ne prit pas même la peine de raconter la vérité. Le moindre mensonge pouvait faire l'affaire...

« Claustrophobie, ça vous va ? » lança-t-il aux infirmières qui se trouvaient là.

Il appuya sur le bouton du premier étage, les portes se refermèrent quelques instants après sur les chuchotements de ce qui devait être une rumeur naissante, improbable et sûrement mesquine.

House préférait garder pour lui ce qu'il avait vu dans l'ascenseur, comme il savait que Cameron ne souhaitait pas que l'on se fasse du souci pour elle. Mais lui n'y pouvait rien, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'être inquiet à son sujet, pour une raison qui lui était parfaitement inconnue.

Une fois sorti du bloc métallique, il partit vers son bureau. Wilson qui l'avait aperçu, de loin, le suivit sans un mot. Arrivé à destination il récupéra ses affaires. Ils descendirent à l'accueil. Il était sept heures moins le quart et il faisait d'ores et déjà nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » l'interrogea finalement le néphrologue.

« Savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Demande aux infirmières, elles le savent mieux que moi. »

« House… Je me fiche de ce qu'elles pensent, je veux la vérité. » fit l'oncologue.

Le diagnosticien soupira. Pas question de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme cela. Il ne consentait pas à trahir la jeune immunologiste.

« À un autre moment peut-être, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, tu vois ? »

« D'accord. De toute façon, j'ai encore un truc à régler, moi aussi. »

« Eh, en parlant de ça, si tu vois Cameron, dis-lui que j'ai à lui parler. » s'écria House alors que son ami tentait désormais de fuir.

« Ça marche. »

« Merci. »

« Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas partie bien loin, alors ne te fais pas tant de souci. »

# Détrompes-toi, dans son état, elle m'a franchement l'air capable de n'importe quoi. #

« Ça n'est pas demain la veille que je m'inquièterai pour quelqu'un. »

# Cela reste à voir… # pensa Wilson en s'éclipsant.

House se rendit jusqu'au parking, avec la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, sa certitude se renforçait. Cependant, il ne réagit pas pour autant et attendit d'être parvenu au niveau de sa moto pour se retourner.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. » déclara-t-il.

C'était Cameron, forcément…

« Désolée si je vous ai inquiété. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Si vous pouviez être un peu moins démonstrative, la prochaine fois, ça éviterait que la moitié de l'hôpital croit que j'en ai profité pour vous harceler sexuellement. »

Elle s'était discrètement approchée de lui, si bien que seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Surpris, le diagnosticien la regarda d'un air perplexe. Elle se contenta d'un bref sourire avant de le serrer soudainement dans ses bras.

« Merci… » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Il la laissa faire, un peu troublé, il devait l'admettre, par sa réaction, totalement inattendue. Il n'y avait plus une once d'agressivité en elle ; la jeune femme se trouvait même aux antipodes de ce qu'il s'était déroulé précédemment dans l'ascenseur. Sa voix était douce et agréable, et d'être à son contact le faisait frémir.

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il tout de même.

« Pour garder le silence sur ce que vous savez… » répondit-elle simplement.

« Tout révéler n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire. Alors cela vous évitera d'avoir plus de problèmes que vous n'en avez déjà. » expliqua le néphrologue.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes… Secondes durant lesquelles, inconsciemment, il entoura l'immunologiste de ses bras. Il resserra cependant son étreinte quand il comprit qu'elle pleurait à nouveau. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, tiraillée entre peurs et angoisses. Malgré cela, le contact du médecin suffisait à la calmer. C'était si… inhabituel, que cela l'apaisait instantanément.

« Vous voulez bien qu'on dîne ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, la tête au creux de son épaule.

« Cela dépend de vous : soit l'on tient compte de ce que l'on a décidé tout à l'heure et je vous emmène dans l'un des endroits les plus chics de la ville, soit vous choisissez le restaurant et l'on paye chacun sa part, à moins que vous ne préfériez régler cela avec Cuddy… »

Elle se détacha de lui, essuyant machinalement ses larmes et le regarda dans les yeux, d'un air interrogatif.

« On avait dit demain pour l'invitation, il me semble ? »

« Exact. »

« Alors ramenez-moi, je réfléchirais au restaurant sur la route. » fit la jeune femme.

Ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas, c'est qu'elle savait exactement ce à quoi elle devait s'en tenir…

« D'accord. »

Il lui tendit un casque, qu'elle mit, tandis qu'il calait sa canne. Elle monta derrière lui et il démarra. Elle portait ses gants et avait prit soin de placer ses bras autour de la taille de House.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez elle, ils montèrent jusqu'à son appartement. La jeune femme prit ses clés dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent et elle alluma la lumière. Il y avait quelques affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, ce qui ne surprit pas House. Elle posa ses clés sur la table basse et abandonna son manteau sur une chaise.

Elle ramassa et rangea rapidement ce qu'elle put tandis qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé.

« J'ai pensé à un café du nom de Dukalyon, ça vous va ? » demanda-t-elle tout en attrapant un livre laissé, par terre, la veille sûrement.

« Je ne connais pas, mais je vais vous faire confiance. »

« D'accord. J'en ai pas pour longtemps » fit elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il alluma la télévision, mais, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, l'éteignit et regarda autour de lui. Il était déjà venu ici, mais il n'avait jamais vu autant de désordre. Il y avait un livre posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il le prit et regarda la couverture. C'était un de ces ouvrages de science-fiction si populaire ces derniers temps. Il commença à lire sans trop d'intérêt, et, après une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'il avait déjà lu quelques pages, elle sortit de la salle de bain et l'interpella.

« On peut y aller ? » demanda l'immunologiste.

Elle portait un simple jean et un pull noir enfilé sur une chemise blanche. Ses avant-bras et ses mains étaient couverts de bandages immaculés. Elle enfila une veste noire qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et mit ses gants habituels. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle attrapa ses clés au passage et ils sortirent. Elle referma méticuleusement derrière eux et ils descendirent.

« Dites, vous auriez un cachet pour moi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle presque insolemment lorsqu'ils furent sortis de l'immeuble.

« Je croyais que la douleur était supportable. » lui fit remarquer le néphrologue.

« Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Et bien, je crois que je me suis trompée… »

# Etrange… Elle a changé d'avis… C'est la deuxième fois. # pensa le diagnosticien en tendant son casque à la jeune femme.

Il démarra et ils partirent enfin pour le centre ville. Il était déjà près de huit heures et la ville semblait retrouver son dynamisme naturel, comme si les habitants de Princeton avaient oublié les deux attaques qui avaient rythmé cette journée, aussi étrange fut-elle. Pourtant, un vent glacial soufflait, certes lié à l'hiver, mais que quelques rares augures auraient interprété comme un mauvais présage, signe funeste quant à l'avenir…


	13. Chapitre 12 : Reunion Dukalyon

J'ai pris un peu de retard et je m'en excuse. Nous sommes en plein dans les inscriptions post-bac et je reste très partagée. Je sais que vous vous en fichez, mais cela me pose bien plus de problèmes que vous pouvez imaginer et notamment ça perturbe mon écriture depuis un moment déjà, voilà l'intérêt que vous pouvez en tirer.  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture.  
Et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, faire des remarques, des commentaires.  
Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés j'ai commencé l'écriture du chapitre 18 (N'est-ce pas Ali ! Tu t'en remets j'espère ? Je plaisante.). Et sinon mon forum va changer d'adresse sous peu, je vous la transmettrai à ce moment-là.

* * *

  
Il se gara à proximité du bar. Elle descendit de la moto et enleva son casque dévoilant de longs cheveux blonds illuminés par l'éclairage d'un réverbère. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, sentant soudainement une pointe d'angoisse s'insinuer en elle. Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » fit-il, impatient.

Elle soupira. House ne lui laissait décidément que peu de répit. Et si c'était pour la faire craquer ? Il devait avoir compris que ce qu'elle lui avait laissé entrevoir n'était qu'un détail, au regard de ce qui avait pu arriver ces derniers temps. Il commença à avancer vers l'établissement. Cependant, elle ne réagit pas... Quand enfin elle se rendit compte qu'il devait déjà se trouver à plusieurs mètres d'elle, la jeune femme fit volte-face.

« Eh ! Attendez ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans toutefois faire un pas.

Il s'arrêta, ne se retournant néanmoins pas.

« Pas envie. »

Il repartit plus lentement qu'auparavant, une expression mystérieuse sur le visage. Elle le rattrapa en l'espace de quelques secondes et ils entrèrent dans ce lieu au nom mystérieux… le Dukalyon.

Cameron désigna de la main une table à laquelle ils s'installèrent, sans un mot. Elle était pensive, une fois de plus…

House ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle l'observait sans jamais vraiment le voir, ne pouvant être déstabilisée par son regard qui se voulait inquisiteur… Pourtant, il finit par prendre la parole, faisant presque sursauter la jeune femme.

« Vous avez omis de me dire quelque chose. »

« En effet… » souffla l'immunologiste.

Ses yeux brillaient faiblement à la lueur de la lumière tamisée diffusée par les lampes placées sur les tables.

« Je crois pouvoir m'attendre à n'importe quoi, venant de vous… »

« Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. »

# Pas du tout, même. # pensa-t-elle.

Elle semblait peu à peu retrouver son aisance naturelle, paraissant enfin réellement plus posée. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle le ressentait. Le jeu des apparences faisait son affaire, et c'était toutefois si rare, ces temps-ci…

Le néphrologue soupira ; un soupir de compatissance plus que de lassitude. Cameron devenait presque prévisible… Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, au moment même où ils étaient entrés ici. Ses hypothèses se confirmaient-elle ?

# Presque une certitude… #

« Si je vous dis qu'on m'a demandé de venir… » commença l'immunologiste.

« Vous aviez peur d'y aller seule ? » répliqua immédiatement House.

« Ça n'est pas le sujet ! »

« Mais vous ne niez pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules, résignée.

« En effet, j'étais… un peu anxieuse, c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de dîner avec moi, ce soir. »

# J'espère simplement que ça va aller, qu'il ne se passera rien de grave… #

Il comprenait mieux, et en même temps il n'avait rien à comprendre. Tout se voulait clair, et pourtant, tout s'enchaînait si vite. Il en avait appris plus en quelques heures qu'en une semaine, et cette tendance se confirmait.

« Et en plus, vous profitez de moi ! » remarqua House, sarcastique.

Percevant l'appréhension de la jeune femme, il tentait de détendre l'atmosphère… Sans succès.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, sachez-le… » répliqua-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle scrutait les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un.

« Alors, où sont-ils ? À moins que tout cela ne soit finalement qu'une plaisanterie ? » l'interrogea-t-il, maintenant le même ton.

Elle n'avait plus envie de rire. Elle était énervée, mais surtout tendue. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur son futur proche et ne le supportait pas. Finalement, ses traits se relâchèrent ; son regard restait fixé sur un seul et même point.

« Ça n'en est pas une, et ils sont là-bas. » expliqua-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de la main.

House jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il vit deux jeunes gens vêtus de noir, en fait de la même manière que Cameron, plus tôt dans la journée. « Elle » avait les cheveux blonds cendré, portant une paire de lunettes, comme celles que l'on voit dans les films futuristes. « Lui », d'origine asiatique, avait sûrement des lentilles de contact, car ses yeux étaient bleus, presque violets. Ses cheveux noirs ébène était coiffés avec du gel, lui conférant un air juvénile. Ils étaient à l'évidence plus jeunes que Cameron, peut-être à peine adultes…

« Bonsoir. Nous n'avons pas pu venir plus tôt, je suis désolée. » fit-elle, en s'asseyant face à l'immunologiste.

« Votre dop… » commença l'homme.

« Mamoru ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

« Oui, excuse-moi. Eh bien, on a reçu votre réponse il y a presque une heure, et il faut une heure et demie pour venir ici, depuis la base ouest. » reprit-il.

« Elle s'est doutée de quelque chose ? » le questionna Cameron.

« Non, il ne me semble pas. L'idée de famille ne fonctionne que si nous ne la voyons jamais. »

« Vous n'aurez pas à la rencontrer. Si tout se passe bien, nous… »

« Cela prendra du temps, au moins deux semaines, si ce n'est un mois, quand on sait ce qu'il peut arriver en six jours. » l'interrompit Mamoru.

Cameron leva les yeux au ciel. Quiconque pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait envie d'en finir avec tout cela, et vite ; ce qui échappait au diagnosticien, c'était la dernière phrase du jeune homme… De quels « six jours » parlait-il ? Un mystère de plus ? Non, il allait trouver une réponse à cela avant la fin de la soirée, quoi qu'il arrive.

« House, voici Ashley et Mamoru, de l'unité de sécurité internationale. Ils viennent de Washington, en secret, pour démanteler le réseau auquel j'ai été associée. » fit l'immunologiste en se tournant vers ce dernier.

# Elle en sait plus qu'elle n'y paraît, reste à savoir jusqu'à quel point. # pensa le médecin en observant sa collègue du coin de l'œil, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Elle lui accorda un discret mais faible sourire. Son bras droit soutenait sa tête depuis déjà quelques secondes. Elle arborait un air épuisé, clignant des yeux toujours plus lentement et les gardant fermés, encore... Ses interlocuteurs semblaient ne rien remarquer. L'atmosphère se voulait pesante, presque oppressante, alors qu'elle aurait dû être légère, presque apaisante… Rien n'y faisait…

House était conscient que les deux jeunes n'étaient pas venus là pour parler « affaires » sinon elle ne lui aurait pas proposé de l'accompagner.

« Nous sommes là pour faire plus ample connaissance, en vue des prochains jours. Cependant, n'allez pas imaginer que cet entretien soit sans incidence. » finit par dire Ashley.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de le préciser, c'était évident. » déclara la jeune femme.

« Assurément... Commençons, si vous voulez bien. J'ai cru comprendre que vous travaillez tous les deux à l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro, je me trompe ? » questionna la jeune fille.

D'un regard, il fut décidé que ce serait Cameron qui répondrait aux questions. Ce n'est pas qu'House n'avait rien à voir dans la conversation, mais il prendrait le temps de les interroger après, afin de ne pas déranger l'immunologiste.

« Non, effectivement, nous sommes dans la même équipe et il est mon supérieur. Sans vous raconter tout en détails, je suis revenue dans son équipe il n'y a pas si longtemps… »

« Presqu'un an, tout de même ! » remarqua House.

« Oui, et nous nous connaissons depuis près de sept ans, maintenant. Et vous ? » poursuivit Cameron.

« On s'est rencontrés à la base, il y a huit mois, quand nous avons été affectés à cet Etat, car Mamoru vient de Los Angeles. Quand à moi, je suis de New York. Si vous voulez, nous sommes des officiers, mais mon collègue a un grade supérieur au mien. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de nous… Quelle est votre spécialité, Allison ? »

« L'immunologie ; en ce moment, nous avons relativement peu de cas, mais je crains que les précédentes attaques provoquent une croissance fulgurante du nombre de malades, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Il semble qu'on ait toujours eu beaucoup de problèmes épidémiques en période de conflit, n'est-ce-pas ? » remarqua Ashley.

Un serveur arriva. Ils commandèrent rapidement. House ne manqua pas de faire remarquer ouvertement à l'homme qu'il les importunait. Cameron leva les yeux, avec un léger sourire. Quand il fut partit, elle prit la parole.

« Je crois bien que vous l'avez traumatisé pour la soirée. » fit-elle, amusée.

« Ah oui ? Je ne me suis même pas encore servi de ma canne, vous exagérez, là ! » s'exclama le diagnosticien.

L'immunologiste lui lança un regard empli de malice, sous les yeux des deux jeunes gens, totalement morts de rire, tant la scène relevait de la caricature.

« Vous me faites franchement penser à des personnages de manga. » observa Mamoru.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« J'en ai bien l'impression. » s'écria le jeune homme.

Les deux médecins, tiraillés par un sérieux fou rire, eux aussi, les fixèrent cependant avec des yeux ronds comme des billes

« Laissez tomber ! » fit Ashley en éclatant à nouveau.

Il était près de vingt heures quarante-cinq, et les clients, spectateurs de la scène, ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de l'insolite groupe composé des deux médecins et des deux mystérieux agents, aux regards brillants d'éclats de joie. Ils semblaient avoir temporairement oublié les récents évènements, pensant plutôt à l'instant présent qu'à leur futur, obscur et incertain. Tous les secrets n'ayant pas encore été révélés au grand jour, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait faire preuve de clairvoyance vis-à-vis de la situation horrifique qui les menaçaient, tous, habitants de Princeton, ou acteurs directs de cette tragédie.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Revealed Links

Deuxième chapitre du week-end, histoire d'être débarrassés de cette scène et de pouvoir entamer le deuxième jour. Je pourrais publier un chapitre dans la semaine, cela dépend de vous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des lecteurs alors j'espère me tromper.  
J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et merci une fois de plus à Ali pour ses commentaires et pour ses conseils.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il s'ennuyait, harcelant une miette de pain qui s'était égarée dans son assiette… Leur discussion avait dérivé, et Cameron ne s'en préoccupait plus franchement, se contentant de glisser un mot ou deux, de temps à autre, histoire de faire bonne impression. Ashley semblait avoir fait abstraction de la jeune femme. Tout ce qui lui importait étaient ses ambitions personnelles : elle rêvait – d'ailleurs un peu trop, selon Mamoru – d'être promue. En effet, en plus d'avoir de bons résultats, il fallait passer un concours, pour prétendre à obtenir un plus haut grade, ce qu'elle paraissait oublier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, House en profitait pour faire le point sur ce qu'il avait appris durant ces dernières heures. Il se doutait que tout devait avoir commencé il y a déjà quelques jours, ne sachant pas toutefois ce qu'il avait pu se passer exactement. Venait ensuite la matinée de ce jour même, et donc la première attaque. Maintenant qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il avait vu, il se demandait si ce n'était pas Ashley et Mamoru qu'il avait aperçus. Il devait leur poser la question. L'après-midi, il y avait eu ce problème dans l'ascenseur, où les doutes du médecin s'étaient confirmés : elle était une « Arme »… D'ailleurs, à présent, en repensant aussi à toutes ces fois où Cameron avait brusquement changé, il finissait par se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui prenait sa place, du moins quelque chose qui provoquait toutes ses modifications, contre son gré, indubitablement. Cela expliquerait aussi l'anxiété permanente de la jeune femme, et son épuisement grandissant… Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en parler, cela va de soi. De plus, rien ne lui disait que cela était vrai, ou qu'elle lui dévoilerait tout, comme cette histoire qu'elle avait laissée entendre ce matin, cette prétendue agression. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela faisait référence à l'une de ses « métamorphoses ». Il cherchait un terme plus exact pour désigner sa… transformation, c'était déjà mieux. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus étaient, justement, les blessures que cela occasionnait, et à plus forte raison, les risques qu'elle encourait.

À ce propos, tant qu'il y était, les traces de la transformation de la jeune femme avaient bien vite disparu après l'évènement de l'ascenseur… Tout cela renforçait ses doutes. Quoi qu'il pense, il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange, que ce soit au sujet de cette arme, ou de sa collègue.

Il observa Cameron un instant. Un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts… De quoi parlent-ils encore pour qu'elle lutte ainsi ?

« Vous auriez un grade équivalent à celui d'Ashley… » conclut le jeune homme.

« Hum, je vois… » souffla l'immunologiste.

# Non, tu ne vois rien, tu ne vois pas que l'on t'aveugle. # eut envie de lui dire House.

Cependant, il avait autre chose à mettre au clair et le moment était bien choisi pour se glisser dans la conversation…

« Au fait, c'était vous, ce midi ? » lança le néphrologue.

Les deux militaires le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, surpris, stoppés dans un élan qu'ils n'avaient pas.

« En effet mais comment… ? »

« Question de logique, je ne connais pas énormément de personnes qui possèdent ce genre de vestes. »

Cameron frémit. Etait-ce l'évocation du médecin ou la fatigue qui faisait cela ? Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Il regarda sa montre : vingt-deux heures quinze. Pas étonnant qu'il eut l'impression que la discussion avait duré des heures… Mamoru avait eu le même réflexe que le diagnosticien, si bien qu'il prononça quelques mots, à voix basse, à l'adresse d'Ashley, qui acquiesça à ses propos.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous allons vous laisser. » s'écria cette dernière.

# Evidemment, maintenant que vous nous avez complètement pourri la soirée, c'est le moment de partir ! Ne vous gênez pas, surtout. Partez sans payer ! #

Comme si elle voulut faire mentir House, la jeune fille interpela un serveur, qui partit aussitôt. Ce fut une femme d'une petite trentaine d'années qui revint : la patronne du café. Elle et la militaire semblaient bien se connaître. Elle désigna la table où ils avaient dîné, et Abby – il sembla à House que c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait – fit un signe de tête, si bien que les deux jeunes gens partirent sans payer. La patronne se dirigea vers la table occupée vers les deux médecins.

« Je vais prévenir le reste du personnel que vous n'avez rien à payer, Ashley m'a prévenue qu'elle passerait plus tard pour s'en occuper. »

« D'accord, merci. » répondit House.

# Même si on s'en fout qu'elle y pense ou non… #

Elle s'éloigna, tandis que Cameron se redressait, s'étirant discrètement.

« On rentre ? » la questionna le néphrologue.

« Oui, on rentre. » fit la jeune femme en se levant, réveillant ses membres endormis.

Ils enfilèrent leurs vestes et sortirent. L'air était glacial, une mince couche de neige recouvrait le sol. Cameron enfila ses gants, en faisant bien attention à ne pas arracher ses bandages. Le froid laissait sur ses blessures une sensation de picotements, mais rien de bien insurmontable, sûrement parce qu'elle était proche de l'état de somnolence. Voyant qu'il l'observait, une fois de plus, elle sourit faiblement. Le cœur n'y était pas, et House n'était pas dupe.

« Vous devriez leur dire. » lui lança-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Que vous ne voulez pas être mêlée à leurs histoires de… guerre technologique, c'est le terme qu'ils ont employé, non ? Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tout cela dure… »

« Dix-huit jours. » l'interrompit l'immunologiste.

« Peu importe, mais c'est plus que ce que vous pouvez supporter, je me trompe ? Déjà cette arme qui meurtrit votre corps, puis ce soudain changement de camp. Et demain, si on vous demande de vous suicider, vous le faites ? »

« Mais ils se sont proposés pour m'aider, je leur suis… »

« Redevable ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception pour cette fois et arrêter de suivre les conventions ? » répliqua-t-il, pour ainsi dire hors de lui.

Entretemps ils étaient arrivés près de la moto d'House. Il tendit son casque à Cameron.

« Vous ne savez pas tout, House. Ce n'est pas si simple… »

Le néphrologue soupira. Il s'en doutait, évidemment, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre que si elle continuait, cela n'irait jamais mieux. De ce fait, quitte à exagérer, il utiliserait tous les moyens en sa possession pour la convaincre. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas confiance en ces deux personnes… Ashley et Mamoru. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, du moins ces deux là ne lui laissaient pas une bonne impression, plus que cela même, ils attiraient les ennuis…

« Peut-être, mais vous accordez bien trop vite votre confiance. » souffla-t-il.

Il marquait un point. Elle n'osa pas lui répondre, toute objection étant assurément vouée à l'échec. Parallèlement à cela, elle ne savait, il est vrai, pas trop quoi faire… Quelles garanties lui donnaient les « autres » ? N'y avait-il pas que des désagréments, comme c'était le cas, en ce moment même ? Elle doutait et ne voyait personne d'autre qu'House pour l'aider, le problème étant qu'une discussion supplémentaire à ce sujet pourrait provoquer une dispute et elle avait peur de cela, peur de se retrouver seule ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Non, jamais Cameron n'avait eu autant peur dans sa vie…

Il mit le contact et démarra. Le peu d'air qu'elle sentait à travers ses vêtements suffisait à la faire greloter. Elle avait l'impression que le trajet jusqu'à son appartement prenait une éternité, et pourtant, elle sentait qu'il roulait vite, très vite… Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les paroles d'House ou la vitesse, mais elle était à présent parfaitement réveillée. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait obtenu un congé de quelques jours et donc qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son travail, se doutant cependant qu'un cas se présenterait en son absence et qu'elle ne pourrait faire autrement que de s'y mêler.

# De toute manière, ce ne sont pas des vacances… # pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Cuddy ne lui avait pas accordé ces cinq jours pour qu'elle parte on ne sait où, en somme pour qu'elle s'amuse, et elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas, du moins le devinait.

Elle sentit qu'il décélérait et ouvrit les yeux qu'elle referma immédiatement, éblouie par la lumière de l'éclairage public… Il s'arrêta. Elle descendit, et enleva son casque, laissant la fraîcheur caresser son visage. Ils montèrent jusqu'à son appartement. Au moment de déverrouiller la porte, elle lui glissa :

« Vous restez boire quelque chose ? »

# Evidemment. # pensa-t-il, mais il lui répondit d'une toute autre manière.

« Vous avez beau paraître déphasée, vous n'en restez pas moins perspicace. Désolé mais ma call-girl m'attend. » ironisa-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais, House. » fit-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en souriant, discrètement.

« Ah, forcément, vous ne vous êtes pas droguée. » continua le diagnosticien sur le même ton.

« Non, j'ai juste pris de la vicodine, ça ne compte pas, voyons. » répliqua la jeune femme, se retenant pour ne pas rire.

« Je vous l'accorde, mais de toute manière, je ne m'appelle pas Chase, ça ne pourra pas marcher. »

Il semblait toujours aussi sérieux, comment faisait-il ? Elle ouvrit la porte mais n'alluma pas la lumière. Elle disparut dans la pénombre et entra dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, House alluma une lampe et s'affala sur le canapé, presque à bout de forces. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard, à peine vingt-deux heures quarante. Quand Cameron revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux tasses fumantes, elle s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il s'était endormi. Elle posa les tasses sur la table et alla chercher une couverture qu'elle déposa sur le diagnosticien et s'assit à côté de lui. À peine eut-elle avalé le contenu de sa tasse qu'elle sentit les signes de la fatigue refaire surface. Elle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir… Cette journée avait vraiment été éprouvante pour les deux médecins, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement …

* * *

Juste une question… Comment imaginez-vous la suite ?


	15. Chapitre 14 : Sorrowful Skies

Ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai du mal à trouver le temps de venir publier.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite et que vous laisserez vos impressions !

* * *

Le son de la pluie tombant contre les vitres sinon un silence presque infini… Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, qui s'agrandirent presque aussitôt. Non pas que le lieu où il se trouvait lui déplaisait mais que Cameron semblait avoir profité de son sommeil pour se glisser dans ses bras. Elle dormait à poings fermés, une expression sereine sur le visage. Il se leva le plus discrètement possible et ramassa la couverture qui était tombée à terre, la remettant délicatement sur le corps de sa collègue. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur sa montre : il était dix-heures et demie. Il voyait déjà Cuddy venir le harceler, à peine arrivé à l'hôpital. Et il n'y aurait pas son immunologiste pour lui préparer son café vu qu'elle resterait ici, sûrement pour toute la journée. Il repensa au dîner qu'il lui avait promis et s'efforça de trouver de quoi écrire, après quoi il se prépara en vitesse et partit travailler.

Cameron ne se réveilla que près de deux heures plus tard. Il pleuvait toujours et la neige devait avoir complètement fondu… Elle repoussa la couverture et se leva difficilement, parce que ses jambes étaient engourdies et qu'en plus, dans l'instant, elle ne voyait rien. Elle regarda l'heure, non étonnée qu'il soit déjà si tard. Elle voulu débarrasser les tasses qu'elle avait apportées la veille, mais House y avait pensé avant elle. À la place, une feuille de papier négligemment pliée en quatre et une boîte de vicodine à moitié vide…

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que l'on dîne __encore__ ensemble ce soir. Je vais profiter de Wilson pour qu'il nous trouve un bon restaurant, ça le changera de ses petits cancéreux._

Elle sourit en voyant le mot « encore » souligné plusieurs fois et se retint de rire en constatant la manière dont le diagnosticien allait s'y prendre pour choisir leur lieu de rendez-vous, mais reprit son sérieux et continua à lire.

_Je passerais vous chercher à dix-neuf heures, si tout se passe bien (Loin de moi l'envie de vous porter la poisse, mais avec ce à quoi on a eu droit hier…) alors ça m'arrangerait que vous soyez prête (C'est chiant d'attendre une femme qui se prépare, alors imaginez si je dois VOUS attendre !). Si vous pouviez remettre cette robe que vous aviez l'année dernière, du moins si vous arrivez encore à rentrer dedans… Enfin moi, je dis ça, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé __de m'écouter__ de me lire, hein ? Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie à vous écrire ça, mais je crois que Cuddy m'attend pour les consultations (Quand comprendra-t-elle que j'ai refilé toutes mes heures à Treize. Elle est malade ? Quelle importance !) et elle va encore me dire que je suis en retard (Comment ? Onze heures moins le quart ? Désolé, je dois aller déjeuner. Ah bon, il est trop tôt, vous trouvez ?)._

_PS : Si vous pouviez y aller doucement avec mes cachets, il ne m'en reste qu'une centaine. Ça part vite ces choses-là !_

Elle éclata de rire en reposant le papier sur la table. Décidément, il était incorrigible. D'une certaine manière elle regrettait d'avoir accepté les cinq jours, car elle aurait voulu voir la tête de la directrice quand il lui aurait exposé son nouveau stratagème pour éviter les consultations, et les patients plaintifs et hypocondriaques.

La jeune femme alla dans sa chambre et sortit la robe que le diagnosticien avait évoquée : une longue robe noire recouverte d'un voile presque transparent. Une longue écharpe blanche, en satin, l'accompagnait. Elle déposa le tout sur son lit puis attrapa un jean et un t-shirt qu'elle laissa dans la salle de bain. Elle retourna dans le séjour et, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, attrapa un livre, le même qu'House avait commencé la veille. Elle lut quelques pages puis se leva et alla chercher de quoi déjeuner rapidement. Elle opta pour des pâtes puis retourna s'asseoir dans le salon, assiette et couverts à la main. Elle continua à lire, mangeant en même temps. Après plusieurs chapitres, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se prépare. Elle déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier et alla dans la salle d'eau. Elle se fit couler un bain et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable – trois heures et demie – avant de le poser sur un tabouret, avec ses vêtements.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau, prenant garde à ne pas se faire mal. Elle avait pris un cachet de vicodine un peu plus tôt, pour être tranquille, mais prêtait tout de même attention à ses bras. Elle s'allongea, les jambes pliées, la tête à moitié immergée, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Enfin l'atmosphère était à peu près agréable… C'était à la fois étrange et appréciable. Cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Comme pour conforter sa pensée, les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, si bien qu'elle se retrouva dans une semi-pénombre. Au loin on entendait des tirs… Elle sortit de l'eau et s'habilla rapidement, prête à toute éventualité. Tandis qu'elle se coiffait, elle entendit son portable sonner. Elle décrocha immédiatement. C'était House.

_« Vous n'avez rien ? »_

Malgré les apparences, il parlait d'un ton calme et posé…

« Tout va bien. J'ai entendu des tirs... Ça vient du nord de la ville, non ? »

_« Je suppose. Je passe vous chercher maintenant, on ne sait jamais. »_

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

_« J'insiste. Si jamais « ils » déclenchaient votre arme, je préfèrerais qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Je ne voudrais pas avoir de mort sur la conscience. »_

« Je comprends, vous avez raison. »

# Même s'il est un peu tard pour qu'ils agissent. #

_« J'arrive. »_ déclara-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle garda le téléphone avec elle et termina de se préparer. Elle retourna chercher la robe dans sa chambre et la glissa dans un sac avant de la déposer sur le canapé puis de s'y asseoir. Elle attendit.

* * *

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu l'as invitée à dîner ? » lança Wilson, ahuri.

« Non maman, je veux éviter de tomber dans un piège tendu par la méchante madame ! » s'exclama House, d'une voix enfantine.

« Par Lisa, tu veux dire. »

« Non par Treize. » ironisa le médecin.

« Je croyais qu'elle était malade… »

Visiblement, l'oncologue n'avait rien vu venir.

« Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, de me rendre au chevet des moribonds ? » répliqua le néphrologue, sarcastique.

« Ça va, j'ai compris. »

Le diagnosticien affichait un sourire indescriptible, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

« Tu sais, Jimmy, les veuves noires s'arrangent toujours pour avoir ce qu'elles veulent, et quand elles l'ont enfin obtenu, elles te tuent dès qu'elles en ont l'occasion. C'est la même chose avec ta femme, sauf qu'elle se sert des consultations comme d'un poignard, ou de toute autre chose qui lui tombe sous la main à ce moment-là ; dans ce cas précis c'était mon déjeuner raté avec Cameron. » déclara le néphrologue.

« Tu as couché avec Liz ? »

« Liz, oh comme c'est mignon ! » s'extasia faussement House.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. » répliqua l'oncologue.

« Ça a dû m'arriver une ou deux fois à la fac. »

« Et tu dis ça comme ça, sans aucun état d'âme ? »

« Pourquoi, je devrais ? » railla le diagnosticien.

« Non, laisse tomber. »

« Pauvre Jimmy, tu viens seulement de comprendre ton malheur. Moi, il ne m'a même pas fallu une minute pour m'en apercevoir. »

« House... » s'exaspéra Wilson, levant les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon, ce n'était pas là où je voulais en venir... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, sans raison apparente.

« Et ? » insista son meilleur ami.

« Je préfère anticiper, et Cameron a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. »

« Elle s'est enfin décidée à s'expliquer ? » l'interrogea immédiatement l'oncologue.

« Malgré elle… »

« Comment ça ? »

# Et ça y'est, j'en ai trop dit ! # se maudit le diagnosticien.

« Laisse, tu ne me croirais pas, de toute manière. » fit-il, tentant maladroitement de s'esquiver.

« Elle ne veut pas en parler ? »

« En effet, mais je la comprends. » répondit sincèrement le néphrologue.

« Tu te montres compréhensif avec elle maintenant ? » s'écria Wilson, ironique.

« Elle l'a dit elle-même, ce n'est pas si simple. Enfin je ne sais pas tout... »

« Ça a un rapport avec ces attaques répétées ? »

« Oui, le Père Noël essaye de l'enlever depuis hier ! » railla House.

« Arrête… »

« Tu as d'autres questions de ce genre ou je peux enfin partir ? »

L'oncologue soupira.

« Non, ça ira. »

Il sortit de la pièce, sans même répliquer…


End file.
